Strangers to Earth
by Killy AdVae
Summary: Ahem... résume vite fait : Rei est un étranger dans une école... mais fo lire pour mieux comprendreXDYou have to read if you want to understand. Amitié ou Yaoi je sais pas encore
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Noir, c'est une couleur…

Il fait sombre, très sombre peut être noir.. Oui je crois que ce serait plus près de la vérité de dire qu'il fait noir.. Non, c'est aussi un mensonge. Le fait est que je vois noir. Oui, c'est ça, depuis tout le temps que je suis ici je vois noir. Je ne sais pas si c'est correct de dire ça ou même si ça existerait mais c'est réellement ce que je vois. Récemment je me suis permis de faire quelque chose. Je me suis permis de fermer les yeux. C'est beaucoup mieux je crois enfin, disons que j'économise peut être de l'énergie ou que j'élimine une fonction inutile.

Inutile.

Bien sur qu'elle ne me sert à rien puisque je ne vois que du noir alors et puis ça ne m'aidait pas beaucoup de toute façon.

M'aider.

Elle ne me sert à rien, je l'ai mis de côté. De toute façon, j'ai appris à faire sans. Ce n'était pas compliquer… Qu'est ce que ça me fait ? Je sais où je suis ou plutôt comment est l'endroit où je me trouve. Je le connais par cœur. Je connais les moindres coins. Je peux même dire que le sol est rugueux. En fait c'est poussiéreux comme des grains très fins qui quand vous les prenez dans vos mains ça glisse et ça s'enfuit entre vos phalanges. Mais ce que j'aime faire aussi quand le temps d'attente me paraît long, c'est de prendre des boules enfin ce sont de minuscules masses compactes que je fais rouler entre le pouce et l'index. Ils ne sont pas de la même grosseur que ces grains fins non, pas du tout. Ils sont peut être 5 fois plus gros peut être même de temps en temps, j'en trouve qui font quasiment la grosseur de ma main, mais ceux là je les aime bien parce que plus je les tournes et je découvre de nouvelles sensation. Il y a des facettes qui sont rudes parce qu'elles ont d'autres grains incrustés en elles ou parce qu'il y a des trous dedans. Mais je préfère cette autre facette.

Une fois, je faisais balader mes mains comme à l'habitude et j'ai survoler une boule qui faisait un tout petit peu plus de la moitié de ma main. Et c'est là que j'ai découvert une toute nouvelle sensation… ou je ne savais pas qu'elle existait ou j'ai oublié qu'elle était présente.

Oublier.

Pourtant il était vrai quand j'ai posé ma main dessus je n'y est pas cru c'est seulement lorsque je l'ai soulever et quand je l'ai fait tourner ou plutôt fait rouler dans ma main j'ai pu sentir cette nouvelle matière. Lisse oui. Dure mais lisse, je la fait rouler dans mes deux mains. Douce, tellement agréable. C'est tout drôle en dirait qu'elle chauffe mes mains. Je me sens autrement qu'avant… Je me sens autre part.

Mais la Réalité n'est pas là bas, elle est ici et ce bruit que je connais bien est bien souvent là pour me le rappeler. Cette sensation je l'ai caché dans le coin là où y a un trou tout juste comme fait pour elle. Je suis satisfait. Personne ne me la prendra.

Noir. Ces derniers jours m'ont paru plus noir qu'avant. Mensonge enfin, non, puisque je vois toujours du noir, mais je me sens noir.

Pourquoi ?

J'ai mal partout. Tout au long de mon corps, dans toute les positions ça me fait mal, que je sois assis, en position de fœtus, accroupi mais je crois que celle qui me fait le plus mal c'est quand je m'allonge. Là mes muscles s'étirent et ça me fait comme si pleins de masses tombaient sur tout mon corps sans oublier les moindres muscles.

Je devrais avoir l'habitude mais je me sens autre, en fait depuis que j'ai su qu'elle existait je me suis mis une idée dans la tête et m'a persuader de quitter cette vie…………….. Qui elle ?

Lourd. La fatigue a alourdit tous mes sens, je venais de passer un très long moment dans la Salles des Opérations Mentales et Superficielles. C'était beaucoup plus long que d'habitude. Mais ils m'avaient fait autre chose… ils m'avaient mis des images dans ma tête, vous me direz et alors ? Oui c'est vrai je devrais avoir l'habitude sauf que cette fois c'était…

Qui suis-je ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Qu'est ce qui me pousse à rester ici ? Pourquoi je ne ressens plus rien autour de moi.

A qui est ce que je parle ?

Pourquoi tant de questions viennent à moi ?

Pourquoi moi ?

Je ne veux pas le savoir

Noir ?

Noir.

C'est ce qui me reste.

C'est ce reste qui m'habite.

Je veux m'en aller.

Quelque chose désire partir loin, franchir ce noir…

… Mais c'est quoi ?

Je veux savoir.

De l'air… Je sens de l'air. Je vais y aller, je veux y aller. Quitte à rester dans le noir. Je veux comprendre cette autre partie.

Noir n'est pas une couleur…

Commentaire of me : Ch'uis suuuper contente de ce que j'ai fait, le début est venu comme ça, tout seul et puis c'était parti.. Je ne savais pas si je devais développer mais j'avais une autre idée en tête alors vais rester comme ça. Bon bien sur ça parle pas de Beyblade.. normaaaaal les persos viendront plus tard nananananèèèèèèreeeeuuh !

En tout cas j'attend avec beaucoup d'impatience vos commentaires


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

A suivre .. XDDDDDDDDDDDD

Ahemmm/.. ben ouais j'ai un grooos trou donc si quelqu'un peut m'aider ça serait suuper gentil XD, en fait je sais que c'est sensée être une ellipse ou un espace dans le temps mais par contre je naaage dans le vide là-dessus.. TT.TT

Merci de pouvoir m'apporter votre aide en puisant dans les forces et les entrailles de votre imagination…………………………………………..- -''


	3. Chapter 3

Mouagnagnagnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Ahem.. retour à stature normal..

Chapitre 3 : …….. Musique qui berce l'appétit.

Une douce lueur parcourait le hall latéral gauche de l'institut. Cette lueur c'est la renaissance du Soleil qui l'envoyait lentement doucement comme pour ne pas réveiller les occupants. Tous ?...

Il descendit furtivement, nonchalant puis il vit une pièce…

_Encore une que je découvre._

Normal, il n'y était arrivé que depuis 3 jours. Cette pièce était grande ouverte, les lourdes portes encadraient une large entrée.

Atmosphère douce. Silence.

Mais lui, il les entendit toujours, constamment, en parcourant pieds nus les halls de l'Ecole, à chaque dalle, serait ce des Echos ? Le vent caressant les feuilles ; Non… quelque chose d'autres. Il le sentit à chaque dalle traversée, les murs qu'ils longeaient le laissaient blessé, heurté, brisé… Ces murmures… Toujours remis à rallonge, renouvelés de temps en temps, ces murmures. Tant qu'ils seraient ici, ils remplaceront la Solitude.

Il leva les yeux. Quelle pièce immense…

_Des machines ?_

Il y avait des chevalets en métal.

La pièce peut-être 150m2, lumineuse du fait d'une large vitre et des murs jaunes paille, le plafond délicieux et velouté… oeuvres frescales le décorait.

Il s'avança et après avoir scanné visuellement il s'aperçut quelque chose qui tenait sur quatre pieds sombres presque noir à 1 degré de rouge. Il s'avança vers 'ça'. Il était maintenant plus que quelques centimètres mais pouvait aisément le toucher.

_Qu'est ce que c'est ?_

Pourtant il sentit l'avoir déjà vu…

_Où ? Oui, où ?... non c'est impossible… j'ai oublié ça c'est sur…_

En dessous de cette chose suspendu sur 4 pieds un tabouret de la même couleur. Il le tira vers lui et s'assit. Avec précaution ultime, il caressa non moins que ça effleura de ces doigts la chose. C'était comme ça. Une énorme boîte le couvercle aussi immense que la boîte, une multitude de corde, et face au jeune adolescent une autre boîte longue de la longueur de l'ensemble de la chose. Boîte parce qu'une main suspendu à celle-ci il sentit un couvercle.

_Que faire ?_

D'accord le fait de pouvoir être expulsé de l'Ecole n'est pas un des plus mauvais choix…mais et oui c'est ce naturel curieux qui le poussera néanmoins à franchir l'ignorance et il leva doucement avec beaucoup de délicatesse le couvercle et…

Une multitude de touches blanches alternant avec des touches noires, les blanches étant plus larges et plus plates que les noires, toutes rattachées les unes avec les autres.

_Ça y est enfin.. le nom de ça je me souviens plus mais je sais que ça fait du bruit. Quelque chose de doux comme de la pluie oui des gouttes de pluies qui tombent sur différentes matières… c'est doux…_

Mais ces murmures qui le suivent eux aussi le sont différemment comme…

Le jeune adolescent de sa peau claire de neige toucha de ses doigts fins ces touches et comme si les connaissant déjà il joua un air mais cet air là ce n'était pas jouer non. Ce qu'il faisait était de raconter une émotion, un état d'esprit celui qui était présent depuis un certain temps déjà.

Do grave : tristesse

Do…do do do … bémol : une coulée argentée.

Do, do, do : monotonie.

Bémol si : douleur.

Do, do, do : chaque jour qui passe

Do, do, ré, do, do, ré… do, ré.. : un abysse de ténèbres

Do, ré grave…… do, ré grave, bémol : un jour je sais que je voudrais y remonter.

Deux élèves, plus exactement un l'air bien énervé s'avança rapidement vers l'escalier qui mène à la salle de Musique. Grâce à Dieu rejoint de suite par un autre plus raisonnable.

« Oliver ! un de ces quatre je lui f'rai sa peau à celui la !

- T'excites ! Regardes il est là ! »

En effet, Oliver s'était assis sur la 3e marche en commençant du bas. Accoudé aux genoux, les mains soutenant sa tête et les yeux fermés, il écoutait.

« Merde.. rien à foutre ! c'est le matin et.-

- Ferme là un peu ! »

Non l'ado n'était plus fâché mais surpris, il venait le Roi de l'Insociabilité, parler et défendre… qui ?

Les 3 élèves s'avancèrent jusqu'à la porte de la Pièce.

Choc. Surprise. Attendrissement.

Un temps : un espace de quelques secondes. Ce temps celui du rêve et

Mi, mi, do aiguë, mi, mi, fa, fa sol… sol, fa, fa… mi, mi : un nouveau jour se lève, une nouvelle page de tournée, ce rêve peut être un jour comblée.

Do, do, do : monotonie.

Premier temps : encore.. ce même air toujours présent

Deuxième temps : mi, mi, fa, sol, mi, fa, sol : que de question

Même air : 1er temps + 2e temps : seul il se les pose ?

Mi, mi, mi bémol, mi, fa sol bémol…

Cette personne ; c'était non plus impossible mais encore incroyable. Il n'y avait que ses cheveux d'ombres attachés au milieu par une longue cordelette grise que les 3 autres le virent. Toujours aussi étrange comme l'air qui s'émanait de cette boîte à musique qui d'ailleurs à la déception d'Oliver s'était arrêté. On aurait presque dit qu'il s'était évanoui dans l'air.

Ces murmures sont devenus des regards maintenant. Il les sentit si proches. Si transperçant. Bien que leur sentiment était beaucoup moins violent, ils restaient toujours dans ce même état d'esprit, celui de le mettre, lui dans la marge de l'étrange, l'inconnu, 'l'autre'. Le point d'interrogation, celui à qui on a oublié de mettre une définition.

_Moi ?_

Mais en ce moment c'était un du trio qui s'était avancé, il avait placé une main sur son épaule.

_Alors il me touche quand même_

L'idée de 'vitrine se brisa. Un rayon traversa la vitre. Oliver se trouva en contre-jour, il montra le clavier et le pointa lui du doigt. Il obéit.

Do, do, do…do, do, do… : monotonie : 1er temps

Mi fa sol bémol… mi fa sol bémol

Mi fa sol bémol

Do, do, do… do, do, do/

Solo la si, sol la si… sol la si, si la si do aiguë : _une information, pourrais tu m'écouter ?_ Voudras tu m'écouter ?

Si la sol / si la sol/ si la sol… _J'aimerais te montrer dans quelle couleur baigne mon cœur._

Do do do ré… do do do ré

Sisi la si la sol

Do do do ré … do do do ré… do do do ré

Do aiguëdo, si la sol

Sol sol si la do

_Tu vois j'aimerais te le dire mais je n'y arrive plus peut être me comprendras tu ?_

_Hélas la seul chose que mon corps fais mon esprit ne prend que peur…_

_Et pour tant c'est ce la qu'il veut : pleure…_

Il laissa ses doigts glisser le long du clavier jusqu'à les poser sur ses genoux qui tremblaient, la tête baissée tournée ver le vide. Des larmes coulaient, sur ses joues qui s'étaient échauffés à causes de l'émotion, maintenant devenu rouge. Les deux élèves qui étaient restés à l'arrière s'avancèrent et 'encerclèrent' l'adolescent toujours sans nom. Le plus grand des trois qui était en face de lui s'accroupit et passa une main pour effacer les larmes. Sans bouger, l'adolescent sans nom leva simplement les yeux. Puis le russe aux yeux de braise se releva brusquement. Effrayé, il trembla cligna des yeux en tournant la tête vers le bas.

« Bon les gars, j'vous laisse mon horloge biologique m'appelle à la cafete !

- Brian, s'exclama le français. »

Après un soupir des deux autres, l'ado aux yeux et cheveux d'améthyste s'en alla.

La pièce fut embaumée d'un silence presque d'or. Sans communication…

Alors le russe au regard de glace eut une idée et s'adressa à son camarade de classe.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous joue pas l'air du Printemps ?

-… »

Un temps celui de la compréhension.

Le russe glissa en dessous de celle de l'étranger et l'enveloppa, puis gentiment l'entraîna près de lui. De l'autre coté l'adolescent aux cheveux d'ombres, sursauta et à petits pas timides rejoignit son 'tuteur'. Oliver prit sa place et joua un air…

L'inconnu se sentit bizarre, cet air là… pour son cœur, c'est quelque chose d'agréable qui y naviguait comme un brin de soleil. Oui le soleil du matin, celui qui vous réveille, qui vous accueille chaleureusement, serait ce lui le soleil. Un fils du Soleil ?

L'adolescent fixa le pianiste aux cheveux flore et aux yeux océans l'air…

_Quels sont ces mots qui ne méritaient certainement pas d'être oublié_

Cet air l'accompagnait à merveille… il lui allait tellement bien…Des murmures, les revoilà, oui ils approchaient même. Il sentit encore des frissons parcourir son corps, ses membres, il mit en alerte ses sens qui comme s'ils étaient en danger, s'affolaient. Puis tout d'un coup, il sentit quelque chose, non il entendit quelque chose, il reconnut ce timbre : de marbre, mais pas n'importe lequel, celui-ci résonnait dans sa tête comme un esprit angélique qui de ses ailes chassent les mauvaises ondes.

« Viens. »

Il sentit sa main chaude serrer doucement la sienne et ce garçon aux yeux de velours carminé le poussa dans sa direction. Il obéit. Comme il a toujours fait, toujours su le faire, parce qu'on l'avait obligé à le faire sous peine de punition. Il sentit son cœur battre, battre très fort dans son thorax, puis un pincement, ce couloir traversé ce matin étaient maintenant occupé par quelques élèves. Ces élèves, il ne les vit pas. Non, il avait baissé la tête, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Et puis il n'avait pas eu besoin de ses yeux pour comprendre leur centre d'intérêts. Ces murmures. Ils leurs appartenaient. C'étaient leurs murmures, qu'il avait empêché de dormir ces trois nuits passées ici…

« Kaï, tu feras quoi c'matin ? »

Le pianiste aux yeux océans commença à tartiner sa tranche de pain de mie en attendant la réponse.

« Sais pas. »

Rude, elle lui parut aussi rêche que les murs de son premier institut. Mais pourtant il sentit agréablement sa présence à ses côtés. Néanmoins, les murmures les retenaient dans un monde d'angoisse et de rejet, encore plus proche que cet adolescent aux yeux de feu.

« Tiens. »

Il sentit qu'on le tapotait à son bras, il retourna vivement sa tête en cette direction. Le pianiste lui présenta la tartine et la posa en prenant bien soin de retourna la main de l'inconnu.

« Bon appétit »

Cette chose, rugueuse, d'accord. Mais une jolie matière translucide rose carminée attirait son attention. Alors il se mit à faire visuellement et discrètement le tour de la table et s'aperçut d'une chose.

_Alors il faut la manger !_

Ces murmures, ils les comprenaient.

_Mmm… c'est agréable._

Le goût de cette chose dans la bouche qu'il mastiquait, elle fondait dans la bouche, les différentes textures se mélangeaient entre elles, la 1ère bouchée, il la caressa avec la langue, il y avait 3 couches de goût différent. Puis il passa le morceau vers sa mâchoire dentaire.

_C'est doux. Ça ne fait pas mal. Ça ne fait pas vomir._

Il se sentit bien quand le résultat gustatif descendit et commença son parcours digestif. Mais ces murmures…

« T'as vu ? l'es bizaaarre !

- … Oué, j'avoue 3h pour une tartine grave le mec ! »

Frustré.

« T'as vu ces dents ?

- oué.. on dirait un monstre. »

Blessé.

« Ouais, regardes ses yeux jaunes… »

Heurté.

« Il fait peur tu crois pas ?

- Ouaiiis, il est dégueuuu… en plus on sait même pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon.

- T'imagines c'est les deux !

- Bêêêêêêk ! Arrêtes tu vas me faire vomir…

- C'est un hermaphrodite, c'est un hermaphrodite, c'est un-

- Arrêtes Ian… »

Meurtris

Son ventre en réclamait, mais son esprit ferma les yeux ; Sa tartine il n'en était qu'à la moitié. Ces murmures… C'est eux qui étaient bizarre.

« Il a pas faim ? C'est triste tout de même vu comme il est maigre, il n'a pas dû manger beaucoup.

- Un point »

Ses yeux océans même s'il ne les voyaient pas il les sentit fixer encore.

« Ben t'en veux pas ? »

Il n'osa pas le regarder. Alors il ressentit ce tapotement à son épaule, il leva la tête sans la tourner et vit dans son champ visuel une main lui pointé sa tartine. Cette main avança la tartine vers lui. Puis tout d'un coup, un mouvement brusque et pataud plongea vers sa proie ! Effrayé il trembla de tous ses membres et ferma très fort ses yeux.

« Takao c'est pas à toi !

- ben et alors, il en veut pas et moi siiii, s'écria t'il en ouvrant une large bouche.

- Takao, y a vraiment que toi pour faire ça, soupira Oliver

- aaaa-… Eh ! mais »

Ses yeux de braises oui de braise exactement comme du feu qui vous enveloppe et ne vous laisse aucune issue.

_Il .. me fait peur maintenant et pour tant…_

« Casse toi !

-Psss… depuis quand il me casse les pieds pour une tartine lui ? »

_J'ai peur, l'ais-je inciter à faire quelque chose qu'il n'avaient pas envie de faire… et pourtant._

« Mange ! »

Un ordre. C'est trop tard pour reculer. Alors c'est ce qu'il fit, il se sentit si mal à ce moment là. Il le sentit si distant, presque comme 'eux' et pourtant…

Yahooo ze chapitre est troop descriptif, qu'en dîtes vous ?

Nan j'laisse pas les autres causer ..moi pas contente on a dû faire quinze reprise pour que je puisse puiser toute l'essence des mouvements des sentiments

Les beybladeurs : rrrreeeennnppiichhhhh…..

Ah ouaiiiiiiiiiis j'ai oublié de vous dire que les phrases en italique c'est l'inconnu qui parleeeuh.. on sait jamais que vous ne le sachiez pas ou que vous n'avez pas compris

En fait.. ptêt que vous savez qui sait gnignigniiiiih..ptêt pas…. remihihihihihihihiiii

XDXDXDXDXD


	4. Chapter 4

S'parti pour un touuur ben j'ai rien à dire (pour une fois d'habitude j'en raconte des tonnes de blagues..noaa mais pas làà !

Chapitre 4 : Dehors… sentiments qui se mélangent.

Il était assis toujours de cette pièce, seul. Comme toujours. Recroquevillé la tête sur les bras croisés, il ferma les yeux et il pensa…

« Eh bien ! Vous êtes fait attendre messieur !

-hn !

- Alors c'est pour quoi Judith ?

- une petite excursion que je vous accorde…

- Mais… c'est les vacances là !

- je sais Takao, mais c'est aussi une mission de vacances.

- zeiofrhn zeoictz ehf

- Je suis hyper excité vas- y maman, dis la ? c'est quoi ? C'est qui ? on pourra la faire en semble ? hein ?

- Max, t'as mis combien de sucre dans ton chocolat ?

-… euh….0 ? hihi 1 peut être ?

- Bien sur.

-hn ! j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter !

- il a besoin d'une garde-robe je compte sur vous, c'est clair. Maintenant déguerpissez ! »

10 minutes plus tard

« Tsss et on a besoin d'être 50 pour ça !

- Mais non, c'est accompagnement collectif c'est tout !

- Parfait débrouillez vous !

- Ah j'penses pas que ça va être possible Kaï, répliqua de suite Oliver, t'es not'délégué t'es obliger de faire partie de l'excursion.

- Erreur ! c'est vous bande de crétins sans cervelles qui m'avaient élus alors que je ne m'était même pas présenté

- et.. dans ce cas pour quoi nous on est obligé de venir ? Demanda nonchalant un Takao

- Ben peut être parce que maman nous a demandé de le faire, répondit un pétillant Max »

Arrivés devant la chambre n°401(bis)

« Qui c'est qui.. »

Le groupe s'était déjà enfuit !

« Génial… Rien à dire ! »

Kaï le russe ouvra la porte et trouva l'inconnu à la fenêtre. A ses yeux, le bel inconnu avait l'air bien triste.

« Hum ! »

Cette voix, sa voix à lui. Comme toujours le fit sursauter. Il le reconnut par son simple souffle cette respiration régulière, apaisée et ce regard… trop de chose qui se lisait et pourtant cette voix toujours monotone laissait des bémol…

« Tu viens. On sort. »

Kaï le Russe s'avança sans perdre de temps toutefois le fit tout de même avec délicatesse.

La fenêtre était ouverte on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut faire

L'ado aux cheveux Bleu prit la main du nouveau venu et l'emporta avec lui.

« 3 ans après, ronchonna Takao

- Et c'est quoi ça ?

- Allons Kaï-kun ! les aînés peuvent bien faire partit de votre 'voyage'

- A la base je reconnais qu'on de vais- hum.. Que vous deviez être 5 mais… On nous a autorisé à venir…

- et oun a pas hésité sour l'occasionne tou comprende !(1)

- Hn ! »

5 à ronchonner 15 à partir faut le faire quand même…

« Euh Kaï… hm ! Il est pieds nus.

- t'as qu'à lui prêter tes pompes !

-.. J'penses pas qu'ils soit à ma pointure. Allez Kaï »

Un rouquin aux yeux bleus bien vicieux frôla de très près l'inconnu et susurra dans l'oreille de son demi-frère.

« Si tu veux… Je peux le porter.

- Tss, t'attends que ça… »

puis le Russe aux cheveux flammes regarda plus que tendrement l'inconnu et s'avança vivement près de lui puis avant qu'il ne fasse quoique ce soit agrippa le poignet maigrelet de l'inconnu. Ce dernier sursauta et lorsqu'il sentit la pression du corps de l'autre adolescent contre lui… Il retira violemment son bras et comme Tala s'était baissée pour pouvoir prendre ses jambes, l'inconnu lui assena un violent coup de pied dans le visage ce qui le fit tournoyer, puis recula progressivement vers la sortie tout en ne lâchant pas des yeux son adversaire puis ensuite il jeta successivement des coups d'oeils aux autres….

« Il est vraiment con quand même, fit Takao

- Bof pas complètement vu c'qu'il a fait à Tala ! répondit Ian.

- Sérieux il me gonfle, sans cervelle et nous on doit l'hab-

- c'est toi qui n'en a pas Takao, répondit d'une voix douce le pianiste, il ne nous connaît pas cette réaction était logique.

- Peut être mais je peux savoir pourquoi il recule avec ses yeux de monstre là.

- Uses un peu ton sens de l'observation crétin, rappliqua le russe aux yeux de lave.

- Il nous perçoit comme un danger, compléta le français. »

Ce dernier s'avança gentiment en tendant la main vers lui.

_J'ai très peur.. je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Pourquoi lui avoir fait cela, j'ai juste eu peur c'est tout. Mais là… Il vient vers moi… qu'est ce que je dois faire._

« Viens n'aie pas peur »

_N'aie pas peur…_

« Je ne te ferai rien. »

_Rien ?_

Oliver tendit sa main, bien sur, il pouvait le toucher maintenant mais ne le fit pas. L'inconnu l'avait vu cette main. Il avait vu devant lui, insensiblement elle s'abaissait. Il frissonna.

_Que faire… va-t-il me battre pour mon acte ? Pourtant il n'a pas l'air ni fâché, ni en colère._

Lentement de façon hésitante, il allongea le bras pour toucher la main d'Oliver. Il posa sa main sur celle du pianiste, la retira tout de suite après et recula sa tête intérieurement puis releva les yeux faiblement, ensuite vint la tête qui suivit le mouvement et… non, il vit toujours le sourire sur le visage d'Oliver. Alors il remit sa main dans celle du français et fit oui de la tête.

« Eh ben, tu vois c'était pas si difficile, murmura Oliver

- Bon on va ENFIN pouvoir sortir

- Fermes ta grosse bouche ! »

Commentaire : et bah quoi ?

Takao : alors j'ai pas de cerveau ?

Killpdt : Quoi snormal ça avec moi t'en auras jamais mouhahahahahahahaha….

Takao…boude.

Killpdt : Ah oui le 1 sera écrit comme ça parce que c'est l'accent de notre cher italien Enrique bon j'ai transformé avec un peu d'espagnol XD faut pas m'en vouloir je fait de l'espagnol.

Rei :……………………… c'est quand que je cause.. parce que j'ai lu le scénario eeeet….

Killpdt : Ta gueule et lis et tais toi et fais ce que je te dis.

Rei : j'fais grève !

Killpdt : m'en fous tu fais quand même ce que je ter dis

Kenny : L'est court ce chapitre tu fais des progrès.

Killpdt : … O.O … progrès ?

Kenny : les chapitres longs n'attirent jamais grand monde.

Killpdt : j'ai dit JE M'EN FOUS. Compris

Beybladeurs : ……………………..XD

Read and Reviews pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase !


	5. Chapter 5

Killpdt : AHEMM j'ai oubliéé un truc suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper important AAAAAAAAGH..

J'me reprends BEYBLADE NE M'appartient PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS .. c'est triiiiiste

-Kaï : et après qu'est ce que ça nous fait ?

- Rei : Rien.. absolument rien, on est toujours torturés alors tu peux l'enlever cette remarque.

Comment t'es méchantt bon vé arrêter de te faire fréquenter par Kaï parce que ça ne va plus du tout !

Rei et Kaï : PLACE à l'HIStOirE !

Disclaimers : ……………………..plus rien……………………………………………………

Et mercii 1000000000 fois à Gakuto Mukahi de m'avoir reviewé ( une review avec ton contenu en vaut plus de 1000 )

Chapitre 5 : Dehors. Tant de choses à comprendre

Dehors. Lieu Public. Dehors. Beaucoup de bruits, beaucoup de sons, tous différents, des sons inconnus surtout. Dehors. Vie Publique. Beaucoup de choses sans nom pour lui, qui se balade, qui se bouscule, qui s'accroche, qui font du bruit, qui se ratatine, qui se suive, qui se touche, qui se choque et s'entrechoque…

Dehors, des immeubles neufs, flamboyants et ultra moderne construisent la métropole, autant de couleur que de bâtiments, beaucoup restaient sombres certes mais le soleil était présent pour les mettre en valeur.

Ce soleil. Ces lumières qui se réfléchissaient beaucoup plus colorés que leur support ces lumières artificielles il y en avait beaucoup, de différentes matières, métallisés, de néons, brillantes, flash antes, continue, instantanées, changeante, similaire, ce qu'elle disait des messages, des informations, des textes, des slogans, des logos, beaucoup de choses, trop de choses.

Dehors. Il se sentait mal, déjà petit, mais là soumis.

Dehors, jour de soleil, jour de congé, jour férié, jour de Monde.

Du monde, que de monde, trop de monde. Au loin, dans les rues, à l'horizon, aux fenêtres, à droite, dans les bâtiments, à gauche, se baladant, se suivant, en file indienne, courant, sautant, des petits, des grands, des sérieux, des fâchées, avec des lunettes, chauves, près de lui, qui le bouscule, le pousse, se font des croche-pattes, s'amuse, des bulles de chewing-gum, se battent, font leur lacets, claquent des talons, des va-et-vient, bâillent, des rouquins, traînent, flânent, roulent des yeux, rient, se moquent, avec des tresses, des chapeaux, un ballon qui s'envole, des pleurs de bébé en poussette, un coiffé rétro, des jupettes, discutent, s'occupent, dialoguent, au téléphone, entre eux, dans ces choses qui roulent, sur des bancs, lui tirent les cheveux, imposant, gros, grossier, s'engueulant, s'embrassent, se trémoussent, provocants, s'enlaçant, rentrant dans ses bâtiments, gravant des escaliers, des graffitis sur des murs, glissant sur des rampes, des barres, enjôleur, taquinant…

Trop de monde, que de monde.

Mais tous oui sans exception, tous avaient jeté un coup d'œil sur lui, lancer un murmure, un rire, un souffle, un regard méprisant, dédaigneux sur… lui

_Moi. Mais qu'est ce que je leur ai fait ?_

Question stupide ? Non. Inutile. Oui

Il se cogna ou plutôt se fit attraper par une forte musculature et sa tête atterrit sur un thorax… 2 pectoraux. Peur ?.. Il se poussa mais non deux fortes mains lui prit ses poignets et lorsqu'il releva la tête, il rencontra ses yeux, ses uniques yeux de velours carminés.

« Un peu plus et on te perdait »

(AN : me demandait si je cassais là………XD………. J'aurais pu mais naaaa !)

Cette voix, malgré le nombre de gens, de bruits sur cet espace, cette seule voix qui atterrit dans ses oreilles, se distingua des autres.

Il sentit la main de cet adolescent lui prend fermement la sienne et se fit entraîner dans la foule, par ce lien solide presque indestructible. Il se sentit mieux, toujours étouffé mais cette fois ses sens s'apaisèrent et il pus alors sentir, sentir cette fois ces sensations, ses sensations qui concernaient son corps à part cette main douce qui avaient enveloppé la sienne ses yeux fermés, il pouvait alors sentir le Soleil lui caresser chaleureusement la peau, sentir une brise de mi-matinée jouer avec sa tête. Et enfin autre chose, dur, grain, non percé par des micros -trous, gris et chaud avec le soleil et le nombre de chaleur corporelle qui sont passés dessus. Dessus, sur se sol. Sol de bitume.

Killpdt : C'était court hein ? bon alors et bé faut se baser sur le point de vue de… 'l'inconnu' OK.

Objection : ……………………………………

Rei : Quand est ce que je parle ?

Objection refusée…

Kaï :…………. Franchement tu dépéris de plus en plus. Trop nul ta fic pas assez d'actions et p-

MERDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUH

Rei : en plus t'es grossière imagine y a des go-

Bon laissez tombé vos ridicules objections on passe à la suite.. pour l'action.. j'ai jamais dit qu'il n'y en aurai pas juste que chaque choses en son temps na !

Rei et Kaï : . '''


	6. Chapter 6

Killpdt : un nouveau jour se lève et moi 100 motivé me lance.;-

Kaï : non mais c'est bon maintenant tu fait ton disclamer et pi on y va.. genre on a que ça à faire .. tss

Killpdt : T.T... l'es froid des fois celui là!

Rei : ...Elle n'est pas notre propriétaire (fort heureusement pour nous elle ne nous fait que de nous emprunter...fort malheureusement pour nous TT.TT)

Chapitre 6 : dedans : que faire avec toutes ces choses ?

Le groupe de garçon s'arrêta.

« Fait chaud là ! lança Oliver

- Je confirme 14°C pour un mois de décembre.. mais bon on y est, déclara un certain brunet

- L'est quel heure ?

- 11 h 20

-… c'est bientôt l'heure de manger, soupira Ian.

- tss … Takao 2 !

- Eh ne m'insulte pas ! Protesta le petit russe. »

Les 7 garçons (AN : fallais les recompté….XD) entrèrent dans une grande bâtisse la façade vitrée, du Monde, demi moins qu'au dehors mais toujours trop pour l'adolescent.

Cette fois ces gens, hommes et femmes, contemplaient, admiraient les vitres, se posaient des questions, pointaient du doigt un article, se questionnaient, des avis qui fusent, une illumination, un coup de cœur, des reproches, des critiques, des exclamations, puis d'autres qui flânent, qui s'arrêtent de temps en temps face à une vitrine qui perdent leur regard dans les rayons, des odeurs, des couleurs toujours mais cette fois il n'y eut que le soleil et des lumières utiles pour éclairer les intérieurs…

« Aaah je me sens bien là !

- ça ne m'étonne pas de toi Enrique ! Bon quels sont les bons plans pour notre ami

- Alors… Bon déjà avant qu'il ne se prennent quoique ce soit dans les pieds, au 1er étage on a qu'à aller à Chauss'country. Y a des promos en ce moment.

- Ok c'est parti !

- On vous attend là.

- ……………………. Allez Kaï fait un effort

Un effort ben voyons !

Il fixa ses yeux sur ceux des autres adolescents. Il eut un déclic : sa main était toujours accroché à celle de l'inconnu il se tourna vivement vers lui. Ce dernier sursauta imperceptiblement. Les yeux de Kaï croisèrent ceux de l'inconnu. Il le sentit éperdu, mais rassuré. Seul et pourtant avec lui, indécis mais pourtant confiant. Cette fraction de secondes à le contempler, à plonger dans ces yeux irisés de cristaux, lui fit changer d'avis.

« hn ! »

Alors…

« Oh… Bon j'fais un tour aux jeux vidéo, d'accord !

- 12 h 00 pile tu te pointes au resto oriental, c'est clair

- Chef oui chef ! »

En fin le groupe entièrement masculin se dirigea (A/N : bon ils étaient tous garçon aussi avant - -'') se dirigea vers cette fameuse boutique de chaussure.

« Bon alors voilà ce que je propose.. je note vos modèle de préf-

- te casse pas la tête Oliver, on va d'abord choisir un modèle classique pour la marche longue durée, ensuite une pour les occasions genre comité d'Anciens Elèves, bal etc. Et une pour le luxe ! »

Un pincement au cœur.

« Qui te dit qu'il va rester ici ? »

6 paires d'yeux regardèrent l'inconnu puis regardèrent la personne provoquant ce 'choc'.

« Dans ce cas, répondit Oliver, pourquoi une garde-robe ?

- Un point »

Puis…

« Eh regardez ! j'ai trouvé »

Très classique, des mocassins noires en faux cuirs souples.

« Alors ça va ? c'est neutre.

- Enrique pour une fois tu m'étonne, pour une fois tu n'as pas eu un avis trop, enfin.. trop.. eeuh ben voilà ! »

Un souffle rauque de quelqu'un qui venait de se faire taquiner.

« Bon faudrait trouver sa pointure maintenant !

- j'ai une idée, comme je pense qu'il a les pieds un peu 'sale', dit Oliver en mimant les guillemets, pour essayer les chaussures on devrait utiliser la règle des pointures.

- Quel cerveau ! renchérit Enrique.

- Ahahaha ! »

Puis Enrique se dirigea en caisse et fit la demande pendant ce temps Kaï toujours main dans la main avec l'inconnu le 'força' à s'asseoir sur une chaise mis à disposition. L'inconnu baissa la tête, un magasin de chaussure. Tout ce monde autour de lui, avaient ces 'chaussures', et tous le regardaient certainement pour 'ça'

_Non pas que pour ça._

Puis Tala cette fois prit la règle et la glisse en- dessous du pied droit de l'adolescent assis, le cala conter le morceau de bois et avança l'autre puis…

« 36 ! et bé… c'est vraiment des pieds de fille que tu as ! dit il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. »

Oliver avec Enrique prit la boîte correspondante et le groupe sortit du magasin de chaussure. Et encore ce monde, toujours le même, toujours ces même regards, mesquins, méchants, de rejet, prétentieux, vicieux, choqués le concernant.

« Bon quel heure ?

- 12 h 02

- 2 minutes de retard, je sens que quelqu'un va se faire taquiner !

- Hn ! »

Puis le groupe avec les représailles incessantes et gamines de Ian s'installa sur la terrasse d'un restaurant japonais.

Odeur… Quelles sont leurs caractéristiques ?

Depuis 5 minutes maintenant, il se trouva assis aux coté de cet adolescent aux regards carminés, à son autre côté il y avait celui au regard vicieux de glace et aux cheveux de flamme, en face de l'inconnu, les 2 pipelettes et enfin à sa gauche le petit brunet, à l'opposé le petit garçons aux cheveux de nuits qui se chamaillait tout seul vu que personne ne rentrait dans sa discussion.

« Menu n° 117 pour moi et celui d'à coté, eau.

- n°63, Ice tea.

- moi ce sera… ah le 10 euh… non le 13, oui le 13 avec eeeeeuh du jus d'ananas.

- moi je veux le 13.. nanananananaaa, le 114+ le 113 et

- J'te préviens j'paie pour personne !

- même pas pour toi ! bon… ben juste le 114 avec du coca, pss quel égoïste, même pas pour son frère (zblufffff !)

- le n°37, eau merci.

- Dîtes moi, c'est vous qui nous servez les plats ?

- Tala, commandes on n'a pas que ça à faire !

- Tss… Ian a raison t'es vraiment de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui.

- Hn !

- le n°152. Vin rouge 25 cL. »

La serveuse prit leur commande et s'en alla.

« Je me demande quand même quel sera le style qu'on lui prendra.

- Moi j'le vois bien gothique hard ! »

Oliver se tourna vers Ian en fronçant les sourcils.

« T'as qu'à juste avoir l'apparence TOI pour commencer (no offense to the gothik I admir their styles .)

- te fâche pas Oliver moi je le vois bien skateur non ?

- Mouais à la rigueur… pourquoi pas !

- J'connais une boutique où tous les styles sont présents.

- Ce n'est pas un Bébé, il choisira tout seul. »

Les plateaux furent ramenés.

« Pss…. Pourquoi t'as pas pris une fourchette !

- T'as une langue et t'as qu'à savoir l'utiliser à bon escient !

- Tss… n'empêche moi j'dis-

- IAN, s'exclamaient les 2 russes et Oliver.

- je me demande s'il sait utiliser les baguettes, demanda calmement le petit brun (An : OUééé comme la marque des gâteaux ) »

6 paires d'yeux fixèrent le concerné.

Il était vrai que l'inconnu n'avait pas touché son plateau. En fait, il analysait son plateau, ses odeurs, ses textures puis il leva lentement les yeux vers les autres plateaux, ce n'était pas la même chose puis son regard s'arrêta sur le plateau qui se trouvait à sa droite. Les mêmes petites choses, avec ses mêmes couleurs, identiques aux siens. Puis releva la tête et croisa le regard de braises brûlantes de son voisin. Ce regard alors se posa et vit deux bouts de bois puis…

« Tiens regarde, fit Oliver en souriant, il va t'apprendre ! »

En effet instinctivement comme s'il en était habitué, il disposa les baguettes de bois de sortes à les utiliser comme couverts. Puis après un rapide tour de table qui confirma ce qu'il fallait faire : mangea. Un bol de riz blanc en face de lui, il piqua avec ses baguettes, une poignée de riz et le plaça dans sa bouche. Tout d'un coup, il sentit son ventre gargouiller affreusement. Alors il arrêta tout mouvement posa ses baguettes, leva ses yeux.

« Eh ben quoi ! c'est rien ça c'est parce que tu as faim c'est tout tu peux manger maintenant.

- Depuis le temps qu'il est avec toi tu sais toujours pas qu'il-

- Mange »

Un ordre, glacial, comme un violent coup de matraque électrique qui traversa votre système nerveux. Comme un robot, il obéit les yeux vides, l'esprit vide d'une main entama son plat.

« Il nous comprend alors ?... Mais…

- non moi j'vois toujours pas !

- Arrêtes toi. »

impératif présent, immédiat, instantané, une coupure dans le temps. STOP. Il obéit, les yeux toujours vide.

« j'arrive pas à le croire. Comment serait ce possible, fit Oliver. »

- A mon avis, on lui a appris à n'obéir qu'aux ordres.

- C'est horrible, dit Oliver le ton emplit de tristesse, je trouve ça inhumain.

- Ben en même temps lui.. il a pas l'air d'en être un !

- C'est intéressant, voyons voir par quoi on va comm-

- T'amuses pas avec lui Tala.

- Tsa… J'aurai bien trouver le temps… »

Après un coup d'œil suspicieux de Kaï, le groupe se remit à manger et…

« ça m'embête de marcher sur ce système là.

- En attendant… »

Kaï ferma les yeux – ptêt parce que moi j'aime !

« Manges, murmure t'il. »

Machinalement il se remit à manger et termina son plat.

10 minutes plus tard.

Les 6 garçons se levèrent, Kaï reprit la main de l'inconnu et l'entraîna avec lui.

« Bon prochaine étape 'Styl'us', fit Enrique, suivez le guide.

- Hihi ! Ça te vas bien va ! répliqua Oliver »

Des escalators. Les marches étaient striées et lui chatouillaient les pieds puis enfin au magasin fort heureusement n'était pas plein du fait de l'heure du déjeuner.

« Voyons voir… ! »

Les 2 complices – Oliver et Enrique- s'étaient enfuis dans les rayons vestimentaires et dépeçaient, triaient, retirait, comparaient, remettaient en place, re-visualisaient, mettaient ensemble changèrent etc. nombres d'articles. Puis ils ressortaient, posaient sur le torse des vêtements et re-rentraient dans les rayons tels étaient leurs va-et-vient. Ian était retourné rejoindre les quelques joueurs d'Arcades.

Kaï et Tala s'étaient mis à tout hasard devant le rayon accessoire mais c'était surtout pour discuter (AN : et là on sent le manque d'inspiration .).

« Crois tu qu'il aurait un nom ?

- hm ! t'a qu'a le lui demandé !

- Allons, allons, Kaï-kun ! Délicieuse créature ne t'intéresse pas pourtant quand j'essaye de l'approcher tu me fais des yeux revolver !

- hn ! tant que Judith n'a pas donné confirmation sur sa place ici, il est sous ma responsabilité.

- Tiens, tu nous la fait obéissant là.

- Hn ! mort de rire !

- KAÏ, TALA IL N'EST PAS AVEC VOUS ? »

La voix bien affolée d'Oliver.

« Bravo ! on vous le confie et vous le perdez c'est tout vous, s'exclama ironiquement Tala.

- Mais c'est Oliver il-

- Eh attends ! tu m'as demandé de t'accompagner pour que je donne mon avis alors ne me-

- Oliver. Arrêtes maintenant et allez le chercher, coupa Kaï

-… Tu pourrais pas venir avec nous, supplia enrique.

- t'as qu'à demander à Kenny, répondit le russe.

- Quelle belle responsabilité, ironisa Tala.

- Commences pas toi.

- D'ailleurs c'est vrai où est Kenny ?

- On entend que vous ici, fit la voix basse de Kenny ( tant wanted !) »

Le petit Brun les rejoint.

« Bah t'es là toa et l'autle ne me dis pas qu'il est pas avec toa !

- Si et t'es pas obligé de crier. Allez venez je crois qu'il a trouvé son propre style.

- Il ? C'est un garçon, fit curieusement Oliver (An : ……….XD)

- Bah vu les vêtements, j'croyais bon maintenant si c'est est pas un .. tant pis. »

Le sextuor (AN : Woaa fé des progrès !) se dirigea vers un rayon le rayon ' Découverte de soi, découvre les autres'.

Tala ironisa :

« Bon on le découvre »

Il fut tout seul à apprécier son humour.

« Voilà il est là, murmura le petit brun à lunettes »

Ils le virent de dos. Le groupe stoppa à environ 1 m de lui. Seul…

« Tss, comme par hasard ! »

Kaï s'avança ; sous la frustration des autres, à pas rapide. L'inconnu le ressentit si fort et s'abaissa en levant ses bras pour en faire comme un bouclier. Oliver baissa la tête. ('Tout de même au point de le terroriser ainsi ?')

Kaï s'arrêta et maintenant il se trouvait face à lui l'adolescent sans nom toujours en retrait et plié légèrement en deux se cachant maintenant la tête en croisant les bras. Kaï fit signe aux autres de s'en aller. Tala jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Kaï en se léchant la lèvre supérieur puis le laissa seul.

L'adolescent aux yeux de braise posa sa main sur un des bras et sentit que l'autre instantanément après s'était mis à trembler fort. Kaï délicatement abaissa le bras de l'inconnu et releva d'une autre main la tête de celui-ci…

« Eh ! ça va d'accord. C'est pas grave… tu comprends, c'est pas grave… »

Puis sans réellement savoir ce qu'il devait faire il mit ses deux mains sur l'épaule et…

« Regardes moi. »

Deux yeux horrifiés le regardèrent.

Je me souviens… le même ordre… et ensuite plus rien… juste de la honte.

« C'est rien. »

Kaï sourit. Un sourire qui réchauffe l'esprit, l'âme et le cœur. Alors lentement il abaissa les bras puis timidement releva la torse, la tête se rabaissa. Sa main chaude cette fois quitta ses épaules et se posa sur la joue… Cette joue rougie par l'émotion, l'émotion de la peur. (z'y avez cru hein ?)

« ça va aller OK. »

Un soupir de désespérance.

« Regardes moi. »

Il obéit sous l'ordre donné. Le russe pointa la vitre.

« C'est ça que tu veux ? »

L'inconnu se tourna face à la vitre, il posa légèrement ses mains sur elle et fixa de ses yeux un ensemble noir avec un symbole blanc. Un mini symbole blanc sur le haut des deux manches et au bas du pantalon. Ce symbole.. Il ne savait plus ce que ça représentait mais les sentait si proches de lui.

« Tu veux ça ? »

Il n'arrivait pas à répondre. Amis ses yeux restés comme accrochés à cet ensemble. Kaï se relaxa mentalement il n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre patience mais il dû faire exception pour l'unique. Il prit gentiment la main de l'adolescent et se dirigea en caisse.

Le couple sortit 5 minutes après et Oliver scruta les yeux de Kaï. Il soupira. Il n'était ni fâché, ni contrarié et encore moins vexé. Puis le jeune français rejoignit le russe.

« Je peux te parler ?

- Si c'est sur lui, chuchota le concerné, tout à l'heure.

- Bon il nous reste encore des choses, non ? fit l'italien.

- Quoi ? Tu penses aux accessoires ? Quels genres ? Susurra le russe aux yeux de glace.

- Non il n'a qu'un ensemble on aurait pu lui en prendre un autre.

- Il est déjà tard et Judith veut nous voir pour 15 h 00 et vu le monde qu'il y a va y avoir des queues atroces ! »

Le petit brunet avait bien raison, et le groupe d'adolescents alors se dirigea vers la sortie. Rejoint un quart d'heure plus tard par les joueurs d'Arcades.

Commentaires de moi ! Killpdt : Alors alors bon .. héhé y a des passages que je verrai autrement pas vrai Kaïïï…. Ahem.. sinon

Kaï : sans commentaires

Killpdt : Rei……. Eh bé lui i boude tant pis pour lui.. moi j'comprends pourtant pas t'es le-

Rei : dans ce cas pourquoi j'parle touuuujours pas ?

Mer-crediii.. m'énerve celui- là si ça continue vé le passer à la poêle à frire mwahahaahahahahahahahahahaha………………………………. Allez pas que ça à faire moi j'en ai trop plein ma tête de toutes sortes de choses alors spartiiii IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHAAAAAAAAAAA !

TLM : ……………………………………..XD………………………………………………..


	7. Chapter 7

Yo me revoilà mwahahahahahaaa….. ahem.. donc je disais que..que quoi déjà.. ..Breffeuh ce chapitre sera un peu plus long je crois parce qu'en fait comme j'ai oublié de séparer dans mon brouillon j'ai du le faire là ..donc.. on va voir ce que ça donne… XD je croise les doigts pour mettre ZE suspens là où il faut

Rei :………………………………………………………..tsss

Kaï : On existe pas dans la réalité.. hn !... on aurait jamais du exister tout court quand je vois toutes les merdes qui nous arrive à chaque fois..

Oliver :OO………………WOWW.. t'a fait une graande phrase…

Oliver est parti se cacher me demandez pas pourquoi…- -''

…. Plus je relis ma fic plus je dis qu'il va y avoir un tome ou deux XD……EH VOUS ENFUYEZ PAS J'RIGOLAIS …….

……………………………………..tididiooouuuune ouin ouin ouaaain…. (c'était la BO de Far West.. savez celle ou y a un désert country et genre une botte de foin qui se barre quelque part.. ben wéé ben c'est ça en fait……………….T.T m'éclate pas toute seule moi !!!!

Chapitre 7 : Une marque…. à vie ?…

« Vous êtes rentrés, c'est parfait, dit la jeune femme en se levant de son bureau.. .. Mais où sont les autres ?... mmm peut être voulait tu me voir seule ?

- Hn ! Kenny vous le dira mieux que moi. Je suis simplement venu vous signaler notre retour. ( parce que ces crétins ont pas voulu voir votre tête)

- très bien. Dans ce cas envoie le moi. »

Dans la chambre, Oliver sortit du sac l'ensemble, prit des ciseaux coupa l'étiquette et..

« Est-ce que tu peux te déshabiller s'il te plait ?

Un temps, un soupir…

« Déshabilles toi. »

Se déshabiller, ôter les habits, soutirer ce qui nous couvre enlever cette enveloppe qui cache notre pudeur, mettre à nu notre corps.. Frissons et Honte, 2 sentiments qui parcouraient son esprit. Oliver vit de la rougeur sur le visage de l'inconnu. Alors il plaça les habits sur le lit et sortit de la chambre.

Dans le couloir, il fut rejoint par Kaï.

« Tu voulais me parler… Lui il est où ?

- Ben là enfin dans sa chambre.

- Vas-y j't'écoute.

- Ben j'voulais savoir enfin si toi tu savais d'où il venait parce que tu vois, il a pas l'air de savoir parler-

- Il a une langue donc si il le peut.

- Mais tout de même Kaï, tu as vu un peu comment il réagis, quand on fait un mouvement brusque ou quand on lui donne un ordre… J'pense pas qu'il ait fugué et puis tu te souviens de comment on l'a rencontré… ces gens en blouses blanches avec des armes sophistiqués où même sa façon de battre et-

- Oliver c'est pas compliqué.

- Alors tu crois ce que je sous-entends…

- Vas-y dis toujours.

- Mais … tu … penses… »

Oliver balbutia, une boule d'horreur le fit vaciller dans ses pensées.

« Tu …penses réellement que… enfin….

- Une machine à tuer. »

Ce n'était pas un choc qu'il ressentit mais il eut du mal à assimiler la réponse donnée par Kaï. Oliver soupira.

« Ecoutes tant qu'il restera ici on pourra toujours le changer, pas vrai ? suggéra le russe.

- Peut être. »

Oliver courra, courra et s'enfuit dans sa chambre. Une machine à tuer, un pantin… Son esprit, son cerveau ne voulait pas, absolument pas comprendre cette autre face.

Dans la chambre, Kaï vit l'inconnu allongé, sa position laissait croire qu'il s'était plutôt laissé tombé, peut être tombé de fatigue. Le russe s'approcha. Son visage n'exprimait rien, il ne sentit rien d'autre que le souffle, la respiration légère et saccadée de l'endormi. Ce dernier justement s'était assoupit sur les vêtements. Alors Kaï s'abaissa et essaya de tirer délicatement les vêtements mais quand il vit que c'était accrocher, il essaya de soulever doucement légèrement le dos de l'inconnu et l'endormi se réveilla d'un coup en sursaut, il se releva et recula avec ses mains, mais il se sentit tiré du coté de ce russe qui avait cette chose qu'il l'accroche. Il se débattit brusquement, violemment, il mit ses mais sur sa tête et bougea il voulut s'enfuir, il voulut s'en aller, il avait peur.

_Pitié qu'on ne me batte pas, pitié qu'on ne me tue pas. Je ne voulais pas dormir je ne l'ai pas fait exprès._

Il se débattit.  
Kaï de son côté lâcha les vêtements et avant que l'inconnu ne puisse détaler comme un lapin, il 'plongea' et attrapa les épaules de l'inconnu. L'inconnu stoppa, resta immobile et ferma les yeux lentement.

_Tant pis… je ne peux plus fuir, je ne veux plus fuir, je n'en ai plus le courage non… Plus le courage._

Kaï laissa ses mains sur les épaules un temps : celui de la relaxation, celui du souffle. Quand au bout de 5 minutes, il entendit toujours le souffle court et rapide de l'adolescent sans nom, il mit ses mains derrière le dos du garçon effrayé et retira ce lien qui les avait attachés il y a quelques minutes. Il retira le crochet du cintre qui tenait l'ensemble, puis lentement il plaça l'ensemble sur le bureau qui se tenait à côté du lit.

Il s'installa sur une chaise et sortit un livre du tiroir et commença à le feuilleter.

L'ex- endormi était resté recroquevillé dans le fond du coin du lit. (je sais c'est pas français… tant pis XD). Timidement, il jeta un coup d'œil vers le lecteur.

Le temps s'écoula lentement, un silence le compléta. L'inconnu se leva en fixant le lecteur, Kaï du coin de l'œil l'avait vu mais ne bougea pas. Alors doucement, timidement, l'inconnu se dirigea vers le lecteur puis enfin il se trouva à côté de Kaï, il regardait les pages. Le russe se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête du garçon d'à côté.

'Les symboles présentés peuvent être similaires dans plusieurs mythologies différentes….. Ce que nous présenterons d'abord dans ce chapitre est tout d'abord une synthèse pour ensuite détaillé les éléments figurateurs de…………………….Terre : symbole de protection, maternité………Couleur : Le bois, vert………………..or……………….. '

L'adolescent releva la tête et passa la main sur la page concernant la Terre. Kaï leva la tête vers ce dernier qui sursauta et remis sa main le long de son corps et recula. Le russe, les yeux rivés sur ceux de l'inconnu, lui adressa un sourire.

« Viens n'aie pas peur. »

Il obéit. Et il se remit à ses cotés cette fois, son tuteur lui offrit un tabouret de dessous le bureau.

« Assieds toi. »

C'est ce qu'il fit.

Kaï plaça le livre entre les deux et laissa la page. Le jeune adolescent sans identité passa encore sa main sur cette page, puis brusquement prit le haut de l'ensemble et montra doucement le symbole blanc qui se détachait de tout ce noir puis pointa du doigt le mot 'Terre'.  
Kaï comprit.

« Ah ! je vois ça veut dire Terre, c'est ça ? »

Il vit un hochement très rapide de la part de l'interlocuteur. Puis…

« Ehm…….. est ce que.. tu sais comment on fait.. hn ! Ecrit le Feu. »

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il prit une paire de ciseaux qui traînait sur le bureau pendant que Kaï lui passa une feuille blanche. Ciseaux ? Qu'allait il faire avec ?

Pourtant pour l'inconnu ça paraissait évident. Il ouvrit la paire de ciseaux, le passa sur l'index et se coupa violemment, posa la paire de ciseaux, pressa son doigt à quelques millimètres de la coupure et sur la feuille blanche il traça des lignes comme s'il dessinait instinctivement, naturellement et enfin Feu. Avec son propre sang il écrivit le Feu.

Rouge, frais flashant des lignes fines parfois incurvés. (AN : calligraphie japonaise je sais à quoi ça ressemble XD)

Kaï le russe prit un mouchoir et agrippa la main de l'inconnu, puis avant de poser le mouchoir sur la blessure, il ouvrit la bouche et engoba le bout du doigt, puis suça le sang qui coulait.

Délicieusement envoûtant, pensait le russe.

De l'autre côté, le 'blessé' ne frissonnait pas il eut tout d'un coup chaud et se sentit mal à l'aise. Le russe mit du scotch au pansement de mouchoir.

Kaï se rassit et contempla ce symbole, caractère typé asiatique.. Eh bien au moins on sait de quelle origine tu es.

Puis il se tourna vers son compagnon qui était debout, une simple blouse grise en jeans pour le haut et le bas… Cette simple blouse grise s'arrêtait après les genoux. Une blouse grise rien d'autre. Une simple blouse cachait le torse, les membres supérieurs, le bassin, les cuisses et les genoux…

« Tu vas mettre ça. »

Kaï le Russe, l'ensemble dans une main, le pointa avec l'autre.

« … Pour ça, il faut que tu te déshabilles… »

Déshabiller.

_Il a dit qu'il fallait que je le fasse pour mettre ça._

Tel était son raisonnement, l'analyse de cette situation. L'adolescent sans nom alors obéit. Et lentement il déboutonna, bouton par bouton la blouse. Pendant ce temps, Kaï ouvra l'armoire et tout en rougissant piocha un de ses sous-vêtements.

Commentaire de moi : Err.. ben pas grand-chose en fait.. j'ai coupé là parce que le prochain chapitre est.. je crois que c'est mon préféré.. ouiii je sais je ne l'ai pas uploadé comme j'te l'avais promis Gakuto déésoolééééééééée.. (sla faute de ma mère èé.. breffeuh)

Kaï : alors comme ça t'as voulu me faire passer pour un pervers c'est ça ?

Killpdt : .. qui moi ? te faire passer pour un gars qui aime le lemon.. Ahahahahahahahahaha.. regardes les sondages coco et tu le verras par toi-même pervers.. sadique et vicieux mwahahahahaa..  
Tala : On m'appelle ?

Killdpt : - -'… alors lui il s'est capté tout seul !!! C'est ça retourne dans les coulisses toi, spa ton tour !

Bref.. allez Youhouuuu

AAH j'ai failli oublié bon RE- merci Ma Gakuto, et piii aussi à Marie- pier ta review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir et pi, en tout les cas merci à tous ceux qui lise ma fic même ceux qui ne mette pas de commentaire ( je le faisait avant et j'ai dit AVANT.. maintenant j'ai des favorites stories dont…. Héhé )

+ à tous…


	8. Chapter 8

Killpdt : Ohayo everybody !

c'est reparti…Me demande toujours si je dois à chaque fois le répéter pour le GRAND bien de Môssieu Takao Aoki (en plus je sais même pas si c'est bien lui … x ) Bref nooon Le Beyblade (Bakuten Shoot Beyblade) ne m'appartient p-

Kaï : surtout .. ne nous sortez toujours pas de notre pétrin spa grave on f'ra avec d'accord(- - ')

Pleure toutes les larmes de ton corps tu ne sortiras pas de ces ténèbres tant que je ne serai pas officiellement ta lumière. (Prend ça dans ta face Hiwatari Kaï mwahahahaha..)

Disclaimer : .. Rei : t'es trop nulle tu le dis à chaque fois un peu plus haut alors arrête de mettre disclaimer ça sert à rien X.X.

Killpdt : ………………………………… (ze vent qui passe.. une mouche qui vole… je me sauve …)

Chapitre 8 : c'est là que commence ton nouvel enseignement.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, le jeune adolescent une couverture enroulé autour du bassin (héé non pas encore ) laissait ses yeux se balader. Il eut un violent sursaut lorsqu'il vit qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la chambre. D'abord il recula en se couvrant le torse, ensuite…

_C'est bizarre… Aurait il les mêmes réflexes que moi ?_

Lentement, timidement, il s'approcha de cette personne. Et

_Est-ce…_

Il s'approcha encore doucement pas à pas, les sourcils froncés, l'air curieux et…

_Bizarre…_

Il observa la personne qui fit de même.

_Serait elle en train de se moquer de moi ?_

Pourtant maintenant la personne fronçait les sourcils et recula l'air contrarié. L'adolescent pensa très fort.

_Laissez moi tranquille._

Il sentit de l'air froid par réflexe se frictionnait les bras et les mains.

_Elle a aussi froid que moi ?_

Sa mèche le gênait, il la mit en arrière.

_Qui est ce pour me copier ?_

Puis sa curiosité monta à 200 et rejoignit avec la main la personne qui fit de même. Il eut un pincement de cœur. Il n'arrivait pas à attraper sa main, mais ce qu'il sentit à la place était froid et lisse. Puis il laissa tombé sa main le long du corps. Mais il replaça sa main une seconde fois, et cette fois il … caressa la personne, il voulut entrer en elle, impossible c'est toujours une surface plane, lisse. Tout d'un coup, un choc et une grande peur. Il y avait quelqu'un derrière la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui et ce quelqu'un était la même personne que…  
il se retourna lentement, et.. il eut encore plus peur. C'était Kaï qui se trouvait derrière lui et lorsque il se tournait vers l'autre inconnu, Kaï était toujours là faisant les mêmes gestes.

De son côté, Kaï avait compris. Mais comprit quoi ? (AN : j'rigole jusque là personne n'avais rien compris T.T)

Il comprit que l'adolescent sans nom n'avait jamais vu de miroir et donc n'avait pas encore compris le système de réflexion. Alors, il plaça gentiment une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon et le poussa vers le miroir. Le jeune inconnu prit peur, il voulut reculer et…

« N'aie pas peur. »

_N'aie pas peur ? Comment ?_

Le couple s'approcha du miroir. Kaï pointa du doigt cette surface plane.

« Miroir… Mi – roir… »

L'inconnu fronça les sourcils. Son éducateur montra en caressant la surface et encore

« Mi- roir. OK ? MI-ROIR »

Puis il agrippa le poignet maigrelet et passa avec la paume de son 'élève' sur tout le miroir et répéta en prenant le soin de prononcer chaque syllabe, chaque lettre :

« Mmirrrooooaaaarrr.. MIRROOAAAR »

Puis l'inconnu passa ses deux mains dessus, et les fit balader de long en large de droite à gauche, sur toute la surface de ce drôle d'objet, puis regarda le russe et ouvrit, ferma successivement la bouche pour prononcer le mot 'miroir'. Kaï hocha la tête.

L'inconnu pointa du doigt 'le jumeau' de Kaï et ce même doigt montra le véritable Kaï

« Oui ça c'est moi… Kaï »

Puis cette fois c'est le russe qui se pointa lui-même et son reflet.

« Kaï »

_Alors la personne dont je ne connaissais que sa voix de marbre et de cristal (An : t'en fait trop là ! XD) se nommerai : Kaï.. Kaï aux yeux de velours carminée…Kaï…_

Puis l'inconnu se retourna en face du miroir et regarda le reflet d'à côté.. Il le retoucha….

_C'est le miroir que je touche_

« ça, Kaï commença en pointant le reflet, c'est toi. »

Puis le doigt de Kaï fit plusieurs aller-retour : du reflet à l'inconnu. Ce dernier comprit que ce qu'il voyait, cette personne qui faisait les mêmes gestes, avait les mêmes expressions, cette personne n'était autre que lui.

A cet instant là, il se découvrit, pour la première fois… Il passa sa main sur son visage clair, traça avec ses doigts les principales lignes de sa figure : le creux des temples en passant par un front légèrement bombés, les orbites de ses yeux, son nez insensiblement aquilin, ses pommettes, ses joues légèrement creuses, sa bouche couleur vermeil aux fines lèvres gercés un petit peu fissurés puis terminé par un menton fin, il se regarda encore, pendant de longues minutes, son corps frêle, fin presque maigres d'où on apercevaient tout de même les côtes, ses jambes arqués, ses genoux dont la maigreur soulignait leur présence puis, ses yeux remontaient et.. Oui l'inconnu fixa ses propres yeux, il n'arriva pas à voir les deux en même temps alors se contenta de regarder un seul et vit son iris…

_C'est vrai que j'ai les yeux… comment déjà ?... jaunes, ça doit être ça… serait ce faux de les avoir de cette couleur ?_

Iris cristallisés plusieurs teintes de jaune. Jaunes grisés, jaune pâle, pépites d'or.. Puis ses pupilles où plutôt la pupille de son œil gauche se rétracta et se remit à la normal successivement plusieurs fois de suite…

_Bizarre.. c'est peut être pour ça.. que…._

Une mèche de cheveux tomba. Noir.

Noir, puis alors regarda sur les côtés de sa tête, sa tête était encadré de mèches plus ou moins grosses, en bataille, en fouillis, il passa ses doigts dedans, à travers puis il continua son parcours capillaire et vit ça… Il vit ce noir attaché à sa tête qui continuait, continuait qui continu-

_Ah ?_

Il prit la longue traînée d'ombre et vit quelque chose qui l'attachait, cette cordelette grise, il la détacha. Ses cheveux ; longs cheveux Noirs, plus noirs que les ténèbres fille de l'Ombre ; s'éparpillaient, s'envolaient, s'épanouissaient…

Kaï n'en croyait pas ses yeux. L'inconnu qui se trouvait à côté de lui était d'un physique rare, il était réellement unique. Puis se demandait toujours pourquoi ? Oui pourquoi ses scientifiques si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, l'avaient gardé aussi longtemps.

5 minutes plus tard, Kaï lui prit la main gentiment et l'emmena dans la pièce d'à côté et …

« Tu vas te laver. »

_Me laver ?... laver.. Moi ?_

« Non, non, non, non.. ne me fais pas croire ça parce que là je………………. »

Un soupir.

Kaï lui enleva la serviette, régla l'eau à 36°C et l'emmena dans la baignoire, le fit asseoir et prit le pommeau de douche puis le passa au-dessus de la tête puis ensuite sur tout le corps tout ramassé de l'inconnu. Le russe prit du shampooing et plongea ses doigt dans ces cheveux d'ombres, puis massa le haut de la tête, les côtés le derrière et enfin le dessous.

_Ça me fait drôle… je me sens… autre part … c'est tellement agréable._

Coïncidence, Kaï n'en pensait pas moins. Puis le Russe reprit du shampooing et le passa sur tout le reste des cheveux, des cheveux lorsqu'il les vit s'étaler comme des filets d'ondes ténébreuses. Puis mouilla le gant et mit du gel douche, le frictionna et mima les gestes…

« Tu te frottes sur tout le corps. »

Puis avant de lui passer le gant lui savonna le dos en prenant soin de mettre sa chevelure de côté. Puis repassa le gant et juste avant de partir.

« Après tu ouvre le robinet, dit il en pointant le robinet, et tu te laves jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de savon. »

Un temps et le russe prit de la mousse blanche de savon.

« ça… Plus. OK, tu te laves jusqu'à ce que 'ça' disparaisse, compris ? »

Le jeune inconnu hocha la tête. Puis quand il vit le russe s'en aller il exécuta les ordres.

Killpdt : YOo les enfants alors ça vous a plu s'mon chapitre préféré et toi Kaï c'était bieen hein ? allez avoue le ça t'a plu de passer tes doigts sur le corps de Rei mmmm…. Allez y

Kaï…………

Killpdt : Allez-y ! prenez-le en photo, allez y prenez-le … ahahahaha .. vous ne le verrez pas souvent aussi rouge qu'une pivoine ahahaha

Kaï :…………….. . '

Rei : .. heureusement que tu ne savais pas si ça allait être du Yaoi ou de l'amitié parce que sinon ..

Killpdt : err.. tu le vois où le Yaoi ?

Rei :… c'était sous-entendu non ?...non ?...O.O.. ………..X .X

Killpdt : Place aux lecteurs et + pour le prochain chapitre.. Yes !

Ps : Merci à Gakuto et Marie-Pier de me supporter encore une fois de plus !

(Par contre j'ai pas trop compris l'histoire des fruits……………XD !)


	9. Chapter 9

AI……………OI………..err… ben Hm.. ch'uis de retour quoi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.. bon d'accord j'passe direct à l'histoire en fait c'est ça ?

Beybladers : ………………….. - -'…………………………….

C'est bien ce que je disais…

Chapitre 9 : Apprentissage de la vue..

Kaï retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et en fixant la calligraphie Feu il pensa….

Kaï le russe avait touché la peau douce et claire bien que sale de ce nouveau pensionnaire provisoire, il avait laissé ses doigts fondre et fusionner avec cette chevelure d'ombres, il avait vu la finesse des lignes du corps de cet autre garçon.. Il sentit de la chaleur sur ses joues et de la rougeur aussi.

Arrête de penser à ça Hiwatari ça vaut mieux !

Puis une dizaine de minutes plus tard alors qu'il était plongé dans son livre, il sentit une goutte… 2… 3… 5 tombés sur le bureau.. Il releva la tête puis les sourcils et vit l'adolescent frais et neuf mais aussi surtout bien mouillé en train de trembler en se frictionnant les bras puis Kaï se leva et accoura chercher une serviette et…

« Essuie l'eau et après mets ça, j'arrive. »

(Big AN : cet épisode même si je l'avait écrit depuis longtemps, je ne savais pas si je le gardais tels quelles ou si je le changeais vu que j'avais lu ton histoire Gakuto et à un moment on voit quasiment la même scène, donc si tu veux je n'hésiterais pas à le faire )

Il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers celle d'Oliver et Enrique.

« KAÏ !!!! Alors ça v-

- Viens tu discuteras plus tard ! »

Oliver… tout de suite suivi de Enrique, retourna avec Kaï dans sa chambre.

« WOW ! plus beau que lui tu meures ! il est sidéralement magnifique !

- Oh siiii.. Ma que bella !! ou plutôt Bellissiima !!!

- Mais je trouve qu'il manque quelque chose, bon déjà voyons voir… Enrique passe moi un ruban blanc. »

Puis le pianiste se mit derrière l'inconnu sage comme une image et enveloppa ses longs cheveux puis avec le ruban amené par Enrique, enlaça sa chevelure pour en faire une queue de cheval.

« Voilà c'est déjà beaucoup plus masculin… et ensuite bon.. sa mèche de devant est vraiment très grande..

- Tu vas la couper ? … Oh non !!

- Enrique, j'ai jamais dit ça.. mais.. un bandeau ah ! oui je le vois bien avec.. qui c'est qui en aurait un ?. … je sais Emily je crois qu'elle en a un !

5 minutes plus tard…

« Alors, tu ne trouves pas ? Oh lalalalala.. une pure beauté

- Ma quéé Dolce mi amor..muy hermosa tu veux dire !!

- Ahahaha arrêtes voyons ! Au fait ça vous dirait si on s'fait un goûter à la cafete ?

- Hn !

- Allez Kaï je sais sûr qu'il a faim ton ami !

- tss z'avez qu'à l'emmener.

-Rooo Kaï t'en met de la mauvaise volonté. Bon bah tant pis pour toi ! Je l'emmène. »

Puis les 2 complices italien et français emmenant l'une main sur l'épaule l'autre enveloppa sa 2e main et se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria.  
Juste avant de descendre, l'inconnu fit mine de reculer.

« Oliver à moun avi, il n'a pas envie de descendre.. je sais ce qu'oun va fairre (on roule les R XD) Emmène le dans notle chambre et moa j'irai vous chercher quelques trouc OK

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure «

Quand le blond italien fut parti, les deux autres retournèrent dans ce couloir-dortoir et s'arrêtèrent à la porte n°107.

« Voilà, c'est ma chambre. Je la partage avec Enrique le garçon qui est partit, tout à l'heure. »

Oliver se retourna. L'inconnu n'avait pas l'air d'avoir tout compris mais ce qu'il fit était une découverte des lieux.

Exactement la même pièce où il était tout à l'heure. A peu de chose près : toujours deux lits, deux tables de chevet, deux bureaux avec 3 tiroirs chacun, toujours une fenêtre, mais ce qui changeait était la couleur. Celle de la chambre où il s'était habillé était d'un bleu abysse, alors que là c'était carmin, cramoisi…

Pendant ce temps Oliver pianotait l'ordinateur qu'il y avait sur son bureau. Alors que le nouveau pensionnaire était devant celui d'Enrique. Sur celui-ci, était posée une planche aimantée avec une multitude d'images et après les avoir scanné visuellement, il aperçut une image avec un certain pianiste aux cheveux de flore et un blondinet aux yeux noisettes. Il prit délicatement l'image et .. se présenta à côté du pianiste. Ce dernier se retourna.

« Tu la veux ? Si tu veux je te la donne. »

Puis l'inconnu fit non de la tête et pointa du doigt une personne sur l'image, puisensuite sur le pianiste.

« aaah je vois… Assieds toi. »

L'inconnu s'assieds sur le tabouret présenté.

« Moi c'est Oliver.. Oliver……O- LI- VER »

L'inconnu le pointa et prononça les syllabes sans voix.

« Ouiii Oliver et lui…, dit le français en pointant l'autre personnage c'est Enrique : En- Ri – Que … EN - RI – QUE ! »

L'apprenti pointa l'extérieur, le pianiste hocha la tête et tout en faisant des gestes.

« Oui c'est celui qui est parti mais il va revenir, d'accord ? »

Puis Oliver eut une idée et sortit un album de photo et l'ouvrit puis s'arrêta et mis un doigt sur la tête :

« Et lui ? Tu l'as déjà vu pas vrai ? »

Les lèvres de l'élève formèrent un mot.

« Oui exactement c'est Kaï. »

Puis il tourna la page, l'inconnu vit alors une tête qui lui était bien familière. Une tête à la peau claire aux cheveux flammes et aux yeux glace.

« Tala, il s'appelle Tala. »

La page d'à côté présentait les deux garçons en train de sourire. Cette image.. elle était agréable à regarder, ces expressions, faisaient si chaud au cœur. Cette image, l'inconnu l'aimait bien.

« C'est qui ? »

Puis l'inconnu présenta son 'éducateur' et fit un 'Kaï' avec ses lèvres puis présenta l'autre russe et prononça sans aucun son : Tala

« Ouii, c'est magnifique ! »

La page tourna, de nouvelles têtes. 4 garçons (AN : adolescents tout de même ..XD)

« Regardes »

Les yeux de l'adolescent brillèrent, ils virent le pianiste et son ami, puis pointa le français imagé ainsi que sa représentation grandeur nature !

« Oui c'est moi et là c'est qui ? »

'Enrique' pensa le jeune inconnu.

« Exact ! et là c'est Takao, Ta – Ka - o.. … Max, répètes : Takao, Max »

Il obéit, un doigt sur l'adolescent aux yeux violet et aux cheveux indigo à casquette, il prononça 'Takao', puis son index glissa sur un blond de la même taille que le précédent aux yeux océans et ses lèvres formèrent un 'Max'. Puis il se mit à répéter successivement en mettant à chaque fois le doigt dessus. ' Oliver… Enrique… Takao… Max.'

« Bravo ! Je suis content () »

Une page de tournée.

« euh Oui , je sais il y a beaucoup de moi !! »

_Beaucoup de lui ? Il y aurait des copies de lui ?_

Lançant un regard confus au pianiste, celui comprit.

« J'ai beaucoup de photos qui me représentent. »

Foto ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Puis l'inconnu présenta l'album et prononça : foto…

« Ahahahahahaa.. nooon, Album.. Al-Bom (phonétiquement ça fait ça non ?...T.T..) »

Puis Oliver retira une photo et d'un doigt il traça virtuellement l'ensemble du cadre de la photo.

« Photo.. ça.. d'accord.. photo »

Puis alors l'inconnu pointa toutes les images qu'il y avait sur le bureau d'Enrique et fit 'photo.'

« Oui… Exactement ! On continue ? »

Sans attendre la réponse, la page fut tournée.

Image dans un restaurant, un adolescent aux cheveux carminés et aux yeux d'argent, un autre aux cheveux indigo et aux yeux bruns et l'autre ah- celui-là était familier.

L'apprenti en pointant le dernier personnage était fier de prononcer 'Max'

« Oui lui c'est Max, c'est bien que tu t'en sois rappeler. »

_Rappeler…_

« Lui c'est Johnny ; DJO- NI et à côté Robert.. Ro- Ber !! »

il les prononça…

Une autre page de tourner.

« Ah.. plus de garçons ! Places aux filles. Y en a pas des masses mais c'est déjà bien ! »

Il vit une fille aux yeux océans et aux cheveux châtains et Oh !! c'était la jeune femme blonde aux yeux topaze avec une teinte de vert…

_Je l'ai déjà vu_

L'inconnu montra la femme blonde et fit un oui de la tête.

« Aaah… tu la connais ? et elle s'appelle… »

Les yeux d'or se ternit.

« Madame Judith Mizuhara, mais tout le monde l'appelle Judith… JU- DIT »

L'or brilla et un souffle qui disait 'Judith'.

« Et elle c'est Emily. Elle travaille beaucoup avec Judith.. C'est elle qui s'occupe de tout ce qui est infirmerie mais ça c'est uniquement le secteur concernant Emily, là où elle sont ensemble en gros. Judith, elle c'est la directrice - adjointe de l'école, elle s'occupe de toutes les classes, elle est troop foorte, me demande comment elle fait pour tout gérer .. et moi j'm'occupe des affiches c'est pour ça que tout à l'heure tu m'as vu sur l'ordinateur et-.. ENRIQUE !!!!!! »

Faux espoir ?

« Ah non ! Kaï.. ça y est, t'a décidé de bouger où on t'a forcé ?

-…hn ! »

L'inconnu, discrètement, avait gardé la photo puis se levant timidement il le rejoignit et lui montra la trouvaille. L'inconnu fit 'Kaï' avec ses lèvres.

« Oui… c'est moi. »

L'inconnu se tourna vers le pianiste, le pointa du doigt et en regardant 'son mentor' ses lèvres se contractèrent pour former un 'Oliver'

« Oui.. Oliver… il est gentil de t'avoir apprit les prénoms, pour une fois j'applaudis »

La voix de Kaï c'était comme une onde de chaleur douce qui se répandit dans votre esprit…

« Tu viens, on descend.

- Ben non ! et Enrique ? il était sensé venir, s'exclama le français..

- Tu peux toujours l'attendre.

- Comment ça…EH !!! Attendez moi !!! »

Commentaire de mee : ………..Z'l'ai finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeuh XD (errr.. le chapitre on est bien d'accord XD)

Rei : NANNN SPA VRAIIIIIIIII j'ai.. j'ai usé mes lèvres… : S

Kaï : et pas encore ta salive .. J'avoue c'est déjà ça - -'

Killpdt : c'est ça.. bon au fait Merci encore Gakuto et Marie- Pier

Ben justement t'sais quoi j'ai tripé sur les fruits. Au départ (si si j'ai cherché XD) j'croyais que ça avait rapport avec le lemon et le coco dans le chapitre .. 7.. je crois et pi ensuite j'ai fait.. ah ben c'est ptêt une rime du genre 8 et fruit et en fait pas du tout alors là j'était PTDR ( pété de rire .. ) toute seule devant l'ordi ………………………..XDXDXDDDDDDD… m'enfin j'ai cherché c'est tout et je m'aperçois que finalement y a pas que moi qu'à un esprit déluré

P.S : Pour le one-shot en fait ça fera partie d'une autre fic et je vous expliquerai pourquoi Mr Rei n'es pas réellement humain ;)

Rei : ……………Ouais ça y est m'appelle E.T.. merci.. franchement,merci du compliment..

XDDDDDDDD

à tous..


	10. Chapter 10

Ohayo Everybody me revoilà avec cette fois un chapitre……………. Bé fo lire sinon j'gâche tout..

Rei : Ma vie a déjà été gâchée là-dessus alors….

Les blessures se réparent très cher…

Rei : T.T…. x.X…….XD

Kaï : hn ! on commence ?

Disclaimers : Rei : enfin dans les temps c'est une première

.. err.. bé justement allez vé le faire de bonne humeur… BEYBLADE VA M'APPARTENIR ET JE SERAI LA REINE DE THE WORLD ET JE P-

Rei : O.O……………..( vive la Bonne humeur)

Kaï : vé t'en foutre du disclaimer la prochaine fois..

……………………………………………ze wind……………………………………………...

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Chapitre 10 : On a qu'une vie…

A la cafétéria, une vingtaine de personne étaient présentes et dans cette vingtaine, quelques têtes maintenant lui étaient familières.

« Ah ben alors !! ça fait 1 heure que je t'attends !!!

- désolé Oliver Ma qué l'autle il voulait parier n'importe quoa !!!

- C'est ça et moi qui avait faim…

- Ben j'voa ça spourquoia t'es descendu

- Gnagnagannananana… na !!! pousse toit d'abord ! »

étant donné qu' Enrique se trouvait un peu trop près du distributeur de snack, le français fit mine de le pousser puis prit de quoi se rassasier.(l'mec avait hyper faim on dirait !)

Kaï, lui, se dirigea toujours accompagné de son élève vers une autre bande.

« Oh.. Attention, Monsieur nous le sort sur un plat comme apéritif !

- Ferme la Tala ! »

Ils s'assirent, Oliver vint et tendit un sachet multicolore métallisé à l'inconnu qui le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Ben prends ! »

c'est ce qu'il fit.

« allez dégage le french, la conversation est censuré.

- Pff !! tu vaut même pas la peine que je te réponde.

- Répète un peu ?

- Tu veux la version intégrale ou l-«

Mais avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase, le russe aux cheveux et yeux d'améthyste se leva et embrocha le cou d'Oliver.

« C'est bête de se fâcher pour si peu.

- C'est bête d'avoir commencer sans finir »

Puis avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit il sentit une main forte lui enlacé le poignet… et ce que le russe vit était deux yeux d'or fondu le regarder cruellement.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, serait tu un adversaire à ma hauteur ? »

Le russe lâcha littéralement Oliver qui tomba par terre… l'inconnu fit de même seulement la force de sa poignée n'avait pas été contrôlé et le russe aux cheveux d'améthyste s'envola littéralement pour s'écraser contre une paroi murale.

L'inconnu se tourna vers Oliver et sentit les yeux de ce dernier non pas terroriser mais horrifiés. Avant qu'il puisse faire un pas, Oliver se leva et s'enfuit.

_Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est ce que je devais faire ?_

_Des murmures …. Ils recommencent, toujours sur moi…Je n'aurai jamais dû faire ça…_

« T'as vu ?

- Ouais à la base il me faisait déjà peur mais là…

- Je te l'avais dit que c'était un monstre ce gars là..

…

_Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ?.. ou plutôt c'est moi qui suis faux ?_

Le jeune adolescent sentit une pression à son épaule. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ces murmures, il les entendit encore, encore……..Encore…

« Viens. »

Trop tard pour reculer ?

« Oliver c'est moa …. Enrique !

- Avec ton accent je ne pouvais pas me trompé ! »

La porte s'ouvrit puis se referma.

« Si tou fé del 'houmor c'est que tou va déjà bien !

- j'ai jamais dit que j'allais mal…

- Ma c'est que-

- Et l'autre.. Il est où la ?

- Je sais pas ; je croa qu'il est danes sa chambre.

- J'ai été stupide..

- Pourquoi ?

- je n'aurai jamais du fuir devant lui. Il pensait avoir bien fait et maintenant…

- Oliver mi amigo, toue b fait tlop !

-Mais c'est vrai fran-

- Ecoutes por favor, je veux bien te croire d'un côté mais.. il a un peu été sauvage l'autle aussi et que je sache Bryan n'a jamais voulu engagé une bagarre ; tu le connais ?!! »

« Eh…..Eh ? où est ce que tu es ? hein ?

Où tu es parti ?

Allez reviens

Je t'ai dit que c'était pas grave

C'est pas GRAVE…. !! »

Un soupir c'est ce qui restait maintenant. L'adolescent russe aux yeux velours carminé ne saurait plus où aller, mais seul il restait à penser.

'Serait tu parti pour toujours ?... Je sais qu'ici, tu n'étais pas bien mais là-bas non plus et d'ailleurs au contraire, tu en avais bien souffert…

Crois tu que ta place était là-bas ?

Je ne pense pas qu'une créature aussi belle devrait être traitée ainsi………..'

O.O… « Belle !! Bravo Hiwatari, bravo ! »

Il court comme il a toujours fait, il court encore, encore et toujours… Peut être jamais ne s'arrêtera t'il ? ………. Sans but……….

_Comme habituellement……..Ma vie……..ma vie à moi n'aurait elle réellement pas de but ?.Dans ce cas………Tout être vivant ici vit il sans aucun but… J'aimerais tellement être 'eux'… Ils ont l'air sii…. Et moi je…_

Il court encore. STOP. Tout d'un coup, il s'arrêta et… Il aimerait tomber, enfin pour toujours, ne plus jamais revenir, plus jamais… revenir… Que faire ? Le noir de l'abysse était si tentant et pourtant…

Il tombe maintenant, il se laisse aimanter par le vide…

« On n'a qu'une vie. »

696969696969696969396369369369369369696969696969696969696969696969696996696

Killproduct : Alors c-

Rei : … pourquoi m'appelle E.T..

Kill' : râââh.. m'énerve çuilà et toi d'abord qu'est ce tu lui trouve de pas bien attends E.T ZE e.t !! d'abord il a des super beaux et grands yeux en plus c'est le héros et enfin c'est ZE vedette d'un film-clé de Stephen Spielberg alors .. TA BOUCHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUH !!!!

Rei : ………………………………………………………………….vé bouder………………

Kill' : m'en fous, Merci Marie- pier et Gakuto et aussi à Aero si tu veux comprendre va falloir patienter un ti bout de temps parce qu'elle est pas encore prête la fic révélatrice XD (faute de temps..sniff !!).. err.. qu'est ce que j'ai oublié

Rei : . là ch'uis en train de mourir en fai t c'est ça !!!!

Kill' : çuilà ça sert à rien de l'écouter donc j'attends vos reviews avec suuuuuuuuuper impatience XD et piiis (ze big smile qui tue tout mwahahahahahahah……..x.X''')

Kill' c'est killproduct écrit de manièère suuper flemmarde et si z'avez un autre je suis partante : D


	11. Chapter 11

Kill' : OHAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !! Comment ça va…

Rei : ……………..R………….I…………….P…………

Kill' : passons Breff…

Disclaimer : …………………………….adbzueh aczerh azkj a pas haife d beyblade u daioehfaekd pas adfkeha de moejfa moi…………..XD

Ps : .. sdommage qu'il prend pas en compte les sautages de lignes parce que pour moi c'est super importants mais bon passons ce détail…

696936969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Chapitre 11 :… Noir.. tu me suis toujours…

« ben t'en fais une tête… Kaï… non ne me dis pas que c'est parce qu'il n'est plus là…………………………………………….OH !!!!...EEEH JE TE PARLES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...hm.. the dear and famous Kaï Hiwatari despressed………….OMG …………………..ça ne rime pas du tout …………… ………Allez !! Viens sinon je commencerai à croire que tu nous la fait Tala !!

Bon je sors, tu viens avec moi ? ça te changeras les idées… »

Enorme coup de tonnerre.

« Bon .. d'accord, on va juste sur la terrasse alors… »

Des gouttes qui tombent, il pleut, fort, très fort, de violentes rafales maintenant accompagnent l'arrivé du vent.. trombes d'eau incessantes…

« Bryan… tu veux bien le chercher avec moi ? »

il pleut, il vente, un temps de chien, un froid de canard, je déteste ce temps, il me donne la chair de poule mais à te voir toi mon ami dans cet état… c'est ça qui me fait le plus froid dans le dos… Et c'est pour ça que je te suivrais…/

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

_Noir… je ne sais pas où je suis, ni je suis réellement encore en vie………… La Douleur physique n'existe pas et je me sens bien… Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux, mes membres sont paralysés et je n'arrive pas à bouger, la seule sensation qui parcoure mon être est un froid… glacial ?... Je ne sais pas.. froid et pourtant… je me sens bien……….._

« Où tu crois sincèrement qu'il serait parti…. Hein ?

- j'en sais rien… Attends.. !! »

Une ombre, un ombre sombre s'avança vers eux… ou c'est plutôt eux qui s'approche vers…

« Tu crois que c'est lui ?

- Non ! Mais je sais qui c'est. »

Une ombre mais maintenant on y voit plus clair…

« Tu m'attendais ?

- Il est où ?

- Je te le ramène

- D'accord…Merci…

- De rien (en russe donc si vous savez please communiquez le moi XD)

oliolioliolioliolioliolioliolioilioilioilioiliilioilioiioiioiioioiiolioioliolioiiolioliolioioilioliolioiioio

« C'EST VRAI… IL S'ETAIT ENFUI !!!!!!!!!

- Olivel mi amigo /… calmes toi !!

- Oh mais je suis siiii content ?!!

- ça j'ai escuchado !!

- Et il est où ? et il va bien ?

- Max est contagieux ?

- Arrêtes c'est pas drôle, figures toi que je me suis inquiété..

- ça m'étonnais pas de toa, et il est dans la chamble de Kaï donc si par has- »

Mais c'est déjà fait, Oliver sortit de sa chambre, tout de suite suivi de son ami italien.

« Allez accouches !!!

- Je ne te savais pas si pressé !

- MER-

-Credi !! Alors bon à tous les coups il sera bon pour le lit pendant quelques jours, quelques contusions à la tête mais rien de grave, une blessure au thorax ré- ouverte mais sinon tout va bien.

- Tu te fous de moi là !

- Oui.. enfin non, mais le reste c'est classique, frissons, fièvres et respiration irrégulière.. Typiquement grippale !!

-…..hn !

- Je peux y aller ?

- … Kenny ? »

Le brunet tressailli sur le ton donné.

« Merci »

Des yeux ronds (juste imaginez qu'il aurait pu en avoir…. D'accord…XDD) et le cœur soulagé il repartit tandis que deux autres silhouettes entrèrent en scène.

Une inspiration.

« Cassez-vous !

- Juste une question ??

- il va bien. »

Kaï se retourna et sourit. Un temps de compréhension et les 2 complices s'en allèrent.

Il pleut. De fortes rafales. Tonnerre et Eclair jouent avec le temps. Mais bizarrement cela ne troublait pas la paix qui régnait dans la chambre n°401.

Dans la chambre, Kaï, assis à coté du lit, contemplait l'inconnu allongé. Physiquement, il semblait reposé, apaisé, serein. Ses yeux clos, sa bouche fermée, ses lèvres légèrement incurvées, son visage pâle, Ses cheveux mouillés plus noires qu'une nuit de nouvelle lune sans étoiles s'enlaçaient comme des serpents de ténèbres. Kaï le russe décolla quelques franges du visage de cette 'Belle aux bois dormant' ( Sleeping beauty je crois en anglais ), il plaça sa main sur le front du malade.

« tu es brûlant.. dire que tu étais déjà malade.

-Il s'en sortira. »

Une silhouette parce qu'à contre jour.

« je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu te caches mais je te remercie.

- Tu n'as qu'à le lui demander…

- Attends avant de partir.. vous.. enfin tu le connais ?

- Non. Mais on pourrait se ressembler. »

Un coup de tonnerre. Une bourrasque. Un silence.

Un silence long d'une dizaine de minutes encore, le temps peut-être que cette tempête de décembre se calme…

Une grimace s'afficha sur le visage de l'endormi. Kaï s'approcha. La main du malade se crispa en poing, poings tendus.

_Je ne comprends pas. La douleur est revenu pourtant tout à l'heure je me sentais si bien.. Je sens quelqu'un près de moi, même très proche. Cette personne, j'ai l'impression reconnaître sa chaleur. Elle vient de passer sa main sur mon front………. Pourquoi ?..._

_Je ne sais pas_

« Tu… Tu m'entends ? »

_Ces simples mots, cette simple phrase, cette voix…. Bien sur que je la connais…….c'est vous…_

L'inconnu ouvrit la bouche, un faible souffle s'estompa pour former..

« Oui c'est moi… c'est Kaï… si tu te souviens c'est que tu n'as pas perdu la mémoire.. c'est déjà ça. »

_Perdre la mémoire………. qu'est ce que c'est ?_

La tempête se leva, mais la pluie ne cessa de tomber. Avec le départ de la tempête arriva une autre couche sonore, comme un courant d'air. Celui-là, il commençait à le connaître. C'était comme un bruissement de feuilles, une onde parasite de radio et les informations qu'elles rapportent… c'était toujours le même programme télé…

Il ouvrit ses yeux. Pourquoi ?.. Il ne savait pas. Mais à présent qu'ils étaient ouverts , il pouvait répondre à cette question. C'est lorsqu'il se vit dans cette pièce de couleur Bleu Abysse, il pus comprendre quelque chose…

_Les yeux.. nous font tant de choses, il servent à se sentir mieux, a savoir qu'on est en sécurité…_

SECURITE…………

_Je me sens lourd, comme si mille paires de mains appuyaient mon corps contre le sol, j'ai l'impression que ma tête est d'une grosseur que mon cou ne peut plus supporter. J'ai l'impression d'être en train de bouillir dans de l'eau…_

« Ta fièvre n'a pas l'air de vouloir te quitter. »

Kaï le russe se dirigea dans la salle de bain. L'adolescent aux cheveux d'ébène tenta de s'asseoir mais comme si des sangles le tenaient fortement…. (des sangles…. Comme…NON !!)

_Non, vous mentez, ce sont mes forces qui m'abandonnent, elles refusent de fonctionner._

« Eh ! Attends je vais t'aider. »

_Ce mot, par deux fois je l'ai entendu, j'aimerais tellement parler leur langage, non, ce que je veux dire c'est j'aimerais tellement comprendre ces mots qui sortent de l'ordinaire pour moi._

En attendant, c'étaient d'autres mots que ces oreilles emmagasinaient et ceux là, bizarrement, il les comprenait.

**« Tu crois qu'il est là ?**

**- Ben oui ! t'as pas entendu Oliver et Enrique !**

**- Tu crois que Judith va le garder ?**

**- Ah non !! j'espère pas, moi je veux pas d'un malade mental dans ma classe. »**

**- Ah non, non…. Ni dans l'école tout court !!! »**

Un son, enfin une bribe sonore faible. Extrêmement faible, hétérogène. Des yeux carmin brillèrent de surprise.

« Tu… tu viens de dire quelque chose ? »

Une tête claire de lune doucement, se retourna vers le russe. Ses yeux soleil se refermèrent et son esprit s'éteignit…

69696969696969696969696996969696969696969696

« Mais non Kaï !! je te jure, ça fait 15 fois que je te le dis.

- Kenny… Il a parlé et 2 secondes après il-

- Ben ptêt que.. il a déjà parlé avant ?

- Pas que je sache.

- Dans ce cas, le fait d'avoir parlé lui a pris beaucoup d'efforts sans oublier qu'à la base il a subi un choc d'une vingtaine de mètres alors estimes toi heureux qu'il soit encore en vie, d'autant plus que la première fois, il venait de plonger dans une mare de glace ce qui est humainement impossible de s'en sortir indemne !! C'est pour ça que je te demanderais bien, s'iiiiiiiil te plaît de bien vouloir le laisser au labo, juuuste histoire que je lui fasse passer quelques tests comme ça on pourra établir alors un bilan complet de ces capac-

- Kenny….. SORS !!!

- Mais.. »

Un regard dévastateur le fit fuir !

Cette fois c'est un adulte qui le remplaça

« Comment va-t-il ?

- Il est fiévreux, pourtant ses membres tremblent.

- Où l'avez-vous retrouver ?

- C'est lui qui nous a 'trouver'

- C'est-à-dire… ?

_J'ai peur… Je me sens bizarre.. J'ai chaud et froid en même temps. Maintenant que j'ai compris, leur utilisation, c'est eux qui ne veulent plus m'obéir. Je me sens noir, noir de ne pas pouvoir accomplir mes souhaits.. Je les entend, eux, ces autres, oui d'autres personnes. Je me sens bizarre.. Pire que mal à l'aise, je voudrais que ma tête explose et que mon corps s'enlise à jamais._

« Madame ?

- Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ??

- Voyons Kaï !

- C'est juste que ben.. , tenta une première élève.  
- Il va rester ici ? finit la deuxième.

- Bien sur.

- Vous… vous êtes sur, il pourrait représenter un danger et-

- Il a failli tuer Oliver et- !!!!!!

- Dans 2 secondes je vous voie ici et c'est moi qui vous tue surplace !! »

_Me défendrait il ? l'ai-je encore une fois obliger à faire une exception ?.._

« Demain sera la rentrée des classes et je vous donnerai plus de renseignements. Allez, regagnez vos chambres à présent. »

contrariés, angoissés, dégoûtés.. Tout ça je peux le sentir. Serait ce à cause de moi ?

« Vous………….. Vous voulez réellement laisser ici ? Enfin dans l'internat… avec m- nous ??

- Bien sur Kaï.. Cela te gênerait il ?

- Non, non, non.. enfin, balbutia Kaï »

La jeune mère blonde sourit, mit une main sur l'épaule du russe et s'en alla.

Le russe rougit. Puis il pensa, il sera là, ici….. Pour ….Un bon bout de temps..

'J'espère.'

Un très long bout de temps..

'Avec moi ?... Hiwatari, mon vieux va falloir se mettre tout de suite les points sur les 'i''

_Je sens sa douce chaleur si proche de moi.. J'aimerais que jamais elle ne s'en aille… Je me sens mieux je vais tenter…_

L'inconnu ouvrit un œil doucement puis.. un autre. Kaï se retourna.

« Eh ! Vas-y doucement d'accord. »

Kaï passa le dos de sa main sur la joue du malade.

« T'es encore bien chaud. Tu as soif ? »

L'inconnu tourna faiblement la tête. Il fronça les sourcils.

« OK t'as pas compris. C'est pas grave. »

La porte s'ouvrit, une boule d'angoisse fit son apparition.

« J'vois qu'il a squatté !

- ça te pose un problème ?

- Non c'est parfait on va pouvoir f-

- Je t'arrête tout de suite Tala.. Ne prends pas trop tes rêves pour des réalités.

- ….Hn !.. tsss

- Tu veux bien me rendre un service.

- Tiens, tiens ?!

- Apporte moi une bouteille d'eau et un gobelet…….. VITE ! »

Le russe aux yeux de glace s'en alla sans broncha. Kaï soupira et s'assit aux coté de l'adolescent à demi enfoui sous les couvertures.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

_Il me pose des questions qui me concerne, personnellement, comme si la réponse ne tenait qu'à moi, comme si on me demanderait, il me demanderait mon avis. Mais ne serait je plus…. Une exception ? Me considérerait il comme 'eux'.. lui ? ma tête me fait mal… c'est une douleur comme un marteau qui tape sur une enclume, ça me résonne.. Tiens il me met quelque chose de froid… de mouillé, ça… je me sens mieux… Il est tellement différent des autres…_

« tu sais qui c'est qui t'a sauvé ? »

Sauver… Moi ?.. j'ai-……………….

Darkest soul on my heart….

"OBEIS !!! LA DERNIERE FOIS QUE JE TE LE DIS…"

On me bat comme habituellement, je ne sens rien.. mon corps s'est adapté à ce genre de comportement. C'est une des journées monotones et lassantes. A quoi elle se résume :……………….simple……………….

« TUE LE……………………

…………………………………………REGARDES PAS IMBECILE ……………………………………………………… »

Des ordres…

« T'ES CON OU TU LE FAIT EXPRES !!!! »

Des critiques……….

« TROP LENT TROP LEENT !!!! »

………………………………………………………………………………Jamais assouvi

« FAIS LE OU SINON………… »

…………………Des menaces../……………….

«…………………………………………………….Prends ça, ça te calmeras……………….

…………….Accomplies…………………………………………………………………….

Une désobéissance………………..une punition…………………………………………………des désobéissances … des punitions…

« Eh !... Eh tu m'entends ? »

………………………  
._Jamais, je me suis posé des questions avant, alors.. pourquoi le faire maintenant. On m'a toujours demander d'obéir sans discuter._

« Eh ! T'en fais pas ça va aller, d'accord… »

_Personne ne m'a demandé quoique ce soit de ma part. Alors…_

« ça va aller… »

POURQUOI LE FAIT IL ???

Wound.. leave me alone…

Sous ce ciel couvert, un rayon de soleil couchant traversa la brume, et se posa sur une goutte translucide, cristalline que lentement coulait sur une peau clair de neige. Kaï prit délicatement cette goutte, cette petite larme.

'T'en fais pas… Je te laisserais pas tomber…'

Une heure passa, Kaï s'était assoupi sur la chaise. Le jeune malade ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête, il entendit un souffle serein, paisible, rassurant, il sentit alors que 'Kaï' s'était endormi. A cet instant il laissa son corps se détendre et peser sur le lit. Tout d'un coup il se contracta et se mit à tousser. Tousser c'est ce qui réveiller me russe. L'inconnu prit peur et tout en toussant se mit en boule sur le côté, dos face à Kaï. Le russe se leva et se déplaça sans faire de bruit, puis s'accroupit et posa une main sur un des bras.

« C'est normal ça, c'est parce que tu es malade. »

Kaï enleva un couverture. Il sentit que le corps de l'autre garçon devenait brûlant. Il l'assit et sourit. (An : Vous trouvez que je le fais trop sourire ?) Puis prit un gobelet le remplit d'eau, puis le lui présenta :

« Tiens. Bois ça te fera du bien. »

L'adolescent fixa de ses yeux d'ambre sur ce petit récipient emplit de ce liquide cristallin.

« Bois… c'est de l'eau. »

_De l'eau ? Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais j'en ai déjà vu. Je sais que c'est froid et que ça désaltère._

_N'aie pas peur. Bois. »_

_Je n'arrive pas à bouger mes membres. Je me sens si noir. Il s'approche de moi.. Il n'a pas l'air fâché, il …_

Kaï, d'une main releva la tête tandis que l'autre tenant le gobelet s'approcha doucement du visage de l'adolescent.

« Ouvre la bouche… fait Aaa »

Le malade obéissant ouvrit faiblement la bouche mais sa voix n'arrivait pas à sortir. Kaï posa gentiment le gobelet sur la lèvre inférieur et le pencha de sorte à ce que l'eau puisse couler dans la bouche de l'inconnu. Quelques centimètre cube et hop ! Il releva le gobelet. L'infirme passa la langue sur la lèvre inférieure et ferma la bouche. Il regarda sans réel point fixe mais en direction de Kaï. Soudain il se mit à tousser encore. Son corps se contracta une seconde fois. Kaï tapota le dos. Il sentit une pression contre son torse, le malade trop faible s'était laissé tombé. Le russe alors l'enlaça de ses bras et caressa sa tête puis laissa couler ses doigts dans ce long filet d'ombres (AN :ses cheveux.. métaphore bizarre alors je le dis on sait jamais XD)et serra ses bras autour du corps de l'autre adolescent de façon très rassurante.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Dans quelques jours ça ira beaucoup mieux »

_Pourquoi avoir versé des gouttes ? Pourquoi mon corps s'est laissé sur le sien, pourquoi ?.. Je ne sais pas.. je vous jure que mon esprit n'a rien ordonné à mon corps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Débile.. crétin, peut être mais plus… J'en avait peut être envie.. Je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un comme lui. Il est là, toujours là avec moi… Pourquoi ? J'aimerais comprendre. Serait il une exception lui aussi ? Dans ce cas je comprendrais. Je me sens tellement mieux, j'ai l'impression que toutes les choses existantes connues et inconnues ont disparu. Je suis si près de lui.. Bleu ?...Rouge ? Je sais pas………………………………………………..Je me sens là……………………….ici._

696969696969696969696969696969696696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Commentaire of me : .. ALORS l'es mort ou pas ??? MAAA NOOON comment veut tu qu'il meurt sii c'est mon perso préféré.. MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHA préfère le faire souffrir.. c'est mieux.. (Killy me : tortureuse de bishis pas pour rien…XD)

Rei :………JAI PARLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…WOAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!

Kaï : m'enfin t'as fait un truc que tout le monde croit que t'a dit un truc mais spa vrai.. ce que j'ai compris en tout cas….

Killproduct : ……………. Si tu parlais français ça serait mieux non ??

Kaï : .. Hn !! c'est toi qui fait des métaphores bizarres et c'est à moi un russe demi japonais qui doit parler français AHAHAHA.. sla meilleur celle la..  
Killpdt : ……………….. - -'……………BREF !!!!!!

Kaï : elle vient de se faire descendre c'est pour ça gnihéhéé…

Killproduct : BREFFEUUH j'ai dit.. que.. ah oui vé m'arrêter au prochain chapitre pour écrire la fic maîtresse de 'Murmures en hiver' parce que beaucoup n'ont pas compris XD..

Kaï (dans les coulisses) : .. tu vois et c'est moi qui doit parler français .. n'importe quoi..

Killpdt : change de disques steuplé !!!!!

Rei : vé parler cette fois ?...et pas…………….un truc qui fait vibrer ma voix sur 15 chapitres

Killpdt : 12, 12 chapitres.. c'est déjà bien non ??

Rei : ………………… . ………………..mouais c'est ça  
Killpdt : … et je suis en train de travailler sur une fic mouéhéhéhéh.. tout en musique

Rei, Kaï : O.O…………x .X…………………………………………………

Killpdt : Quel enthousiasme… bon +.. Merci pour ta review Marie-Pier et pi aussi à Somilia, Jenifia et.. ze trio quoi XD …  
AH JALLAIS OUBLIEEEE.. j'ai créer ma première illustration sur cette histoire que vous verrez sur mon blog : .. http: skyblog/ killproduct… m'enfin un truc comme ça quoi…(mais pas maintenaaaaaaaaant...je vous le redirais ptêt...si j'oublies pas XD)


	12. Chapter 12

Killpdt : ..OI…. Hello !! Comment allez vous ?

Rei : … j'parle sur ce chapitre ?.. ……………………………(parti lire le scénario)….Ah n-

Kaï : .. dis ne me dis pas que je vais devoir le garder moi j'ai pas que ça à faire à faire baby-sitter

Rei : parce que tu crois que faire le malade pendant trois piges me plaît ?

Killpdt : Ah ces hommes, touuuujours en train de se plaindre .. bon pour la peine faîtes le disclaimers.. allez..

Rei :…

Kaï…

DISCLAIMER TOUT DE SUITE…

Rei : pfff.. pourquoi moi ?

Kaï : paske je suis ton capitaine et que c'est moi qui t'ord-

Rei : Ah non dans cette histoire je suis indépendant et

BORDEL VOUS LE FAITES LE DISCLAIMER OU QUOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kaï (une bosse sur la tête T.T) : Pas de beyblade, pas de nou-

Rei : on va pas mettre 36 piges tout de même.. Beyblade n'est pas d'elle un point c'est tout et que ça saute écris l'histoire maintenant j'ai fait ma part de travail et toi - en parlant à Kaï- fais pas le bébé et viens on commence.. (Rei est tout excité il a parlé !!!!)

Kaï et Killpdt : O.O''

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969699696969696969696969

Chapitre 12 : Apprentissage du goût…

L'adolescent russe sentit de suite le corps de l'adolescent sans identité flegme s'alourdir, il entendit toujours ce souffle faible mais moins saccadé presque régulier. Il le repoussa tout en ne lâchant pas les épaules. Il le revit. Sa tête baissée la bouche entr'ouverte. Sa frange qui coulait presque cachant une moitié de visage. Avec une grande délicatesse, il le rallongea sur le lit, posa avec précaution sa tête sur l'oreiller et recommença à l'admirer… Comme la toute première fois.

C'était quelque chose de maigre, pas nerveux mais craintif comme une pétale de fleur qui à tout moment pourrait s'envoler. Cette créature paraissait mystique, mystérieuse. Pourtant ne semblait pas si différente des autres. Mais ce regard, ces yeux qui se posaient sur vous, comme si une aura traversait votre esprit, elle était indéfinissable…

'ce regard.. ouais bien sur qu'il disait quelque chose.. mais ch'uis pas observant pour le comprendre….'

Seul le sentiment de crainte, de peur, d'effroi, de soumission et aussi.. de vide, un ordre donné suffisait à voir un corps presque inhabité…… Un zombie.

« Malheureux à dire n'est ce pas ?

- .. tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles !

- Promis la prochaine fois je tape à la porte

- Tsss… »

Surprise ?

« Ah ça y est t'es revenu à la vie ??

- Hn.. très drôle.

- t'a faim.. tu veux que je t'apporte un truc ?

-.. non.

- Si tu me veux je suis chez Tala, Ok ? »

Sur ces mots et avec le consentement de son compatriote. Bryan s'en alla en laissant encore le silence se poser sur les minutes.

Puis cette fois on entendit un 'toc toc'. Kaï se leva et après un soupir ouvrit violemment la porte. En face de lui se trouvaient les éternels complices : Oliver et Enrique

« Foutez de moi ??

- On t'apporte ton diner ma qué por une foa c'est pas moa !!

- Et si jamais tu veux te reposer je me ferai une joie de prendre le relais, ajouta sourire au lèvres le français. »

Kaï soupira, il savait qu'il devait être reconnaissant mais son masque de glace refusait de tomber.

« Quand vous aurez fini de me faire chier vous m'le dîtes ?!! »

Air sarcastique mais étant habitué les deux complices posèrent les deux plateaux et s'en allèrent toujours aussi jovials.

Kaï retourna à son bureau et commença à lire un livre. Enfin ses yeux visualisaient bien chaque lettre et chaque mot mais son esprit avait le cœur autre part…

Toux. La toux. Symptôme grippal comme dirait un certain Kenny.  
L'adolescent malade toussa, son corps se contracta à chaque toussotement et mit une main sur le ventre, une autre sur la bouche. Kaï s'approcha vite…. Le jeune malade essaya de tourner mais trop faible ne pouvait que se cacher le visage.. Kaï alors se baissa et posa une main sur une épaule :

« Eh !... ça va aller d'accord. »

Puis il prit une main cachant le visage et gentiment la mit sur ses cuisses.

« Je ne te ferai aucun mal d'accord. »

L'adolescent lança un regard craintif et vit en face de lui de la chaleur. Un sourire chaleureux…

« Tu as faim ? tu veux manger… ? »

Have my heart so don't hurt me….

_Encore un mot inconnu 'faim'qu'est ce que c'est ? j'y pense encore à ce regard il avait l'air.. ce n'est pas comme s'il avait peur de moi…………… Mais peur que … je.. je ne sais pas.. je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi je l'ai repousser, alors que je ne devrais pas et puis de toute façon je n'ai plus de force de bouger, ni.. de…_

« Tu veux manger ? »

_Répondre. Je sais, je devrais mais j'y arrive plus._

Kaï prit une chaise et la plaça à côté du lit. Puis chercha un des plateaux et le posa sur la table de chevet correspondante à ses souhaits puis observa le plateau. Une petite salade façon japonaise : chou rouge, blanc, carotte, tout ça en très fines lamelles ; un bol de soupe aux champignons et un plat ovale de pommes de terres gratinés et pour le dessert, Kaï vit une coupe ''Dame Blanche'' sauce chocolat (mm.. vous dirait ce que c'est après..T.T..stroop booon..j'en bave làà !!).

Kaï prit la petite assiette d'une main et piqua une fourchette de salade.

« Tu es prêt, dit il d'un sourire, allez ouvre la bouche. »

L'adolescent assis obéit. La fourchette entra dans sa cavité buccale.

_C'est drôle.. ça craque sous la pression des dents, j'ai vu une multitude de couleurs, blanc, jaune, magenta violacé, le goût ?.. c'est acide avec une pointe d'un autre goût mais je ne sais pas quoi. En tout cas c'est très bon._

L'adolescent aux cheveux d'ombre vit qu'une deuxième fourchettée l'attendait, ouvrit la bouche et dégusta avec joie le contenue et ainsi de suite.

« Alors ça te plaît ? »

A sa surprise et à sa joie, il vit de ses yeux carminés un hochement.

« C'est Oliver qui a tout préparé »

_Oliver…. C'est… comment dire.. euh.. de faire quelque chose d'aussi bon.. il a de la chance de savoir faire .. 'à manger'.. j'aimerai tellement faire quelque chose de bien moi aussi……………………Oliver.. a fait ça………..pour……………………..pour moi………………………….. Alors lui aussi il ne me considère pas 'faux ??... comme Kaï ?_

« là c'est de la soupe.. ça te feras du bien , tu avait l'air de frissonner… »

C'est liquide, de couleur marron, marron glacé, transparent… ça fait un drôle de goût mais c'est.. bon mais pas comme ce que j'ai mangé tout à l'heure. C'est vrai que ça fait du bien ça réchauffe……………… il me réchauffe… Oh !!... c'est ….c'est pas ce que je……………..

« Ne t'inquiètes pas.. ça arrive à tout le monde. »

_Mais c'est de sa faute… personne, non personne ne m'a traité comme ça.. Il est…. Tellement différente des autres………….de eux… de avant… et…je ne sais pas comment réagir …. Avant… les test….. je commençais à les connaître à m'y faire.. et d'ailleurs j'étais presque bon mais là.. c'est tellement différent… je me sens….si noir et en même temps bien c'est tellement bizarre.. je ne sais pas…… pas comment répondre…. Comment réagir…._

L'adolescent physiquement se calma, son souffle s'apaisa et ses larmes, ces gouttes d'argent qui perlèrent, c'était sa chaleur qui les enlevait…

_J'espère mais apparemment non il n'est pas fâché, juste qu'il a l'air un peu triste.. à vous voir… J'ai mal au cœur, je ne voulais pas vous rendre triste…_

Il tousse encore, la chaleur celle là oui il aimerait bien l'oublier.

« On a presque fini. »

L'adolescent malade tendit les mains doucement.

_C'est drôle, bizarre, la lourdeur part et je retrouve un peu de mes forces.. mmmm… le bol il me réchauffe autrement c'est……….différent de son regard… Je ne savais pas qu'il existait différente chaleur celle qui fait du bien et celle qui fait mal et qui alourdit votre corps et une autre qui vous plonge dans une douceur qui vous emmène autre part.. comme cette facette dur et doux en même temps…_

Le bol de soupe toujours aussi chaud dans les mains du souffrant et une cuillère qui plongea et s'éleva pour entrer dans une bouche et dont le contenu emplit petit à petit un estomac demandeur.

Un bol et une assiette vides puis un plat ovale d'où s'échappait une fumée.. le nouvel arrivant pointa du doigt la cible jaune pâle dorée au four…

« Non, celui là est beaucoup trop chaud. »

Alors…

'Une très jolie bouche s'ouvrit.. c'est vrai que je viens de capter une chose….. cette très jolie bouche que voici aurait une double paire de canines… intéressant…. Dire que je me demande toujours pourquoi ils l'ont gardé.. et qui sont ils ? Qu'est ce qu'ils font.. Serait il cobaye, l'ont il crée ?? …………je vais essayer d'en savoir plus.. . mais comment.'

Pendant cette étrange créature inconnu avait fini avec l'aide gentiment donné de Kaï le plat de résistance et 'était prête' pour le dessert. Après un verre d'eau, une cuillère de crème anglaise attendant son tour de déchargement.

_Et puis c'est entré dans ma bouche, jamais je n'ai goûté de genre de texture, c'était comme doux, comme.. non, je ne sais pas….. Juste plus qu'agréable.. plus que bon…_

Oui quand la dernière cuillerée avait finalement terminé son circuit l'infirme ferma les yeux n'est ce pas que c'était délicieux, velouté de flocons de neige, sucrés qui tapisse votre système digestif… délicieux…

'Comme…Hm !! Kaï ce soir briefing dans ta tête OK !!!'

L'inconnu bâilla, ses paupières avaient dû mal à ne pas se baisser. Kaï l'aida à s'allonger, l'adolescent se mit dos à Kaï et laissa son corps fusionner avec les draps et les douces couvertures du lit.

C'est là que Kaï dîna tout en réfléchissant.

« mmm… chuchota t'il, tu n'as pas l'air de connaître grand-chose de la vie toi ! »

'Quelqu'un qui a une capacité à se battre, et à courir.. subir de forte températures et cette rapidité à se recouvrir.. il n'y a que.. il a dû subir de dures épreuves, s'entraîner…'

« Oui j'écoutes….mais…. pourquoi à c't'heure ci ?? dit une jeune voix bien fatigué puis entre deux bâillements, oué.. j'arrive… »

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969699696969696969696969

Killproduct : Voilàààààààààààà m'arrête là un long moment je crois pour écrire deux.. ahem.. en fait deux en parallèle et une troisième qui n'a rien a voir .. bref vous verrez.. XD.. c'est triste je pensait pouvoir les uploader aujourd'hui (le 22-10..) mais il a fallu qu'un virus nommé maman me déconnecte à 22 h 30..mama laisse moi viiiiivre

Kaï : .. quand t'auras fini de raconter ta life on pourra passer à autre chose ?!!!

Rei : .. et dans les trois qui arrive vé parler un peu plus que ça ou pas ?

Killproduct : tu deviens lourd à chaque fois.. change de disque toi aussi.. c'est quoi ça ???

Enfin walaaaa c'est fini pour l'instant avec Strangers to Earth.. mais c'est promis les prochains chapitres vont s'avérer un peu plus mouvementés ..AH JAI FAILLI OUBLIEEEE… (ou je sais j'oublies tout le temps XD).. le chapitre 2 va bientôt arriver parce que quand… je cite 'une capacité à courir, subir de forte températures' ect.. ben faudrait ptêt que je le mentionne en fait non ??

Kaï : Intelligent.

Rei :………………. Ça change pas grand-chose à la suite en fait

Killproduct : pas intelligent.. bon vé te changer toi ça va plus du tout..

Rei : c'est de ta faute tu m'a fait passer pour un crétin d'ignorant pendant trop longtemps c'est pour ça…. . …

Killpdt : c'est ça trouve l'excuse… allez + tout le monde !!


End file.
